Flames of Silver and Crimson
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Set during OotP. Harry discovers a shocking secret about himself and only one who can guide him is…Severus Snape! WARNING: slash, Harry/Severus. COMPLETE.
1. Kidnapped

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the fox looks of Harry and Snape. This story is posted on a website called Hogwarts Extreme, or HEX, for short. I'm a member under the name Lunastar1981, so please no claims or plagiarism. Lunastar1981and Yamikaykamotou are the same person.** **Thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter One\- Kidnapped

Harry strolled down the streets of his neighborhood, the darkness of night falling around him and concealing him from the eyes of neighbors who detested him for his appearance. He really didn't care what they thought of him. He knew he was more than he looked for he was a wizard. He had returned to Privet Drive for the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts. He had come back a month ago; it was now August first. His birthday yesterday had been good and bad. It was good as he had received cards and cakes from Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and Sirius; bad in that he had another nightmare about the graveyard and Voldemort returning.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about it. The dreams were bad enough, he shouldn't think about them while he's awake. Yet, he dwelled on the events after he left the graveyard: The imposter Moody, reporting the events of the graveyard to Dumbledore, Fudge refusing to believe Voldemort had returned, and the _Prophet_ spreading lies about him and Dumbledore.

He hopped the gate that led to the playground and sat on the swing. His relatives didn't really care where he went or when he came home. That suited him fine; he'd rather be alone and brood on his situation. He was ready to be picked up and taken to the Burrow, so why hadn't they already done so? He suddenly heard the swish of one or more cloaks before several blows from behind him hit him a second after hearing several voices say, " _Stupefy!_ "

He stirred slowly to find himself bound and lying face-down on a carpeted floor. A circle of masked and hooded Death Eaters surrounded him. The room was lit by candles sitting in floor-length holders, in candelabras, and a chandelier. His insides shook with fear; if the Death Eaters were here, then that meant that Voldemort was around too. _Oh, great. I guess I'm going to die now. I thought Voldemort would want to duel me again first before killing me. It looks like I was wrong._

"Harry Potter," a high cold clear voice said. Two Death Eaters parted to allow their master to approach the bound boy. His red eyes locked onto Harry's green eyes and he saw a hint of fear in the boy's eyes as well as the fiery bravery that his father had before being killed.

Voldemort smirked at his captive. "Yes, Harry," he said softly. "You will die tonight, but I want to torture you first before I kill you." He pulled out his wand and pointed it. _"Crucio!"_

Harry screamed and thrashed about from the pain. Voldemort laughed as he focused intently at Harry who screamed louder as the force of the spell increased. The pain was excruciating; he just wanted to die so that the pain would end. The Death Eaters watched Harry's torture with immense enjoyment- all but one.

Severus Snape watched behind his mask, his concealed face full of sympathy. He bullied Harry in class, yes he wouldn't deny it, but he never dreamed of inflicting physical pain on the boy. He wished he could help Harry, but if he did, he would be killed first and Harry would die soon after. He stared down at the writhing boy and blinked a couple of times.

Harry had briefly…flickered and, for a moment, looked like a humanoid fox. Then, he was back to normal. _What was that? Was that a failing Glamour charm?_ He watched closely as the boy kept flickering until it stopped and a fox was screaming and thrashing on the floor.

"What!?" Voldemort screamed in shock, lifting the wand and the spell, leaving his victim panting from the pain and almost unconscious. "That's not Harry Potter, it's a decoy! The real Harry must be hiding somewhere else! Everyone, get out there and find him! Everyone except you, Severus. You are to dispose of the decoy."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus murmured.

Voldemort swept from the room as the Death Eaters Disapparated, leaving Snape alone with Harry. Snape removed his mask before pulling out his wand and pointing it at the ropes holding the boy. _"Diffindo!"_ he said and the ropes were severed. Harry stirred at hearing the voice and opened one gold-green eye. "Professor Snape?" he asked hoarsely.

"Quiet, Potter," he replied. "I'm getting you out of here." He gathered Harry, who had lost consciousness, in his arms and Disapparated from the room.


	2. The Truth

Chapter Two\- The Truth

He reappeared in his home on Spinner's End and put Harry on the couch before going into the kitchen and returning with a bowl of water and a rag. He pulled a chair up beside the couch before wetting the rag and placing it on the boy's forehead. He then leaned back to take in Harry's new look. Well, maybe not new, more like original look.

Harry's hair was longer, ending at mid-back and still black but with silver highlights. A pair of silver-tipped black ears sat atop his head. Both hands sported sharp claws and a black and silver tail hung over the couch's edge. He already knew that Harry's eyes were gold-green.

 _He doesn't need glasses. Foxes have excellent vision. I don't think Lily's side of the family have any fox relatives, so it has to be the father. But, James wore glasses, so perhaps the fox gene is recessive or maybe it skips a generation or more._ Snape reached over and slipped the glasses off Harry's face. _Yes, that's much better._

Harry's eyebrows twitched and slowly his eyes opened and focused on Snape's face. He sat up, the rag falling onto his lap, and rubbed his face which made him realize his glasses were gone. "Professor, can I have my glasses back?"

"You don't need them," Snape replied. "You've always had excellent vision."

"I have?" Harry was confused. If he always had good vision, then why did it blur whenever he took off his glasses?

"Yes. It's because you're a magical fox."

"A-a fox?"

"Yes. Clearly it's from your father's side of the family, either as a recessive gene or it skips generations."

Harry shook his head. "All I remember is being tortured and then you rescuing me."

"Well, one of your parents apparently put a long-term Glamour charm on you, most likely your mother. The Cruciatus Curse caused the charm to flicker and fail. The Dark Lord believes you to be a decoy while the "real" Harry is hiding. He wanted me to dispose of the decoy."

Harry held up his hands and stared at the claws. He lowered his gaze to see the dual-colored tail hanging down. Normally he wouldn't believe anything Snape said, but the sight of the claws and tail convinced him. "So, I was born a fox, sir?"

"It's not common for foxes to mix with humans, but foxes like us are born on occasion."

"Us?"

"Yes. I'm a fox too, on my mother's side. She taught me to use a Glamour charm to conceal my true form. She was a magical fox who fell in love with my father, a Muggle. He never learned the truth about either of us. I was surprised when mother told me that I was a full magical fox despite my parentage. The same goes for you…Harry."

Harry looked thoughtful and he unconsciously scratched behind one ear. He could accept that he was a fox due to the evidence he saw. But, was Snape really a fox, too? "Sir, can I see your true form?"

Snape pulled out his wand, gave it a flick, and the Glamour charm faded away. Harry gaped at his Potions Master: Snape was beautiful. He had long waist-length black hair with light red highlights, red-tipped black ears, long sharp claws, and a black and red tail that swished against his legs while gold eyes looked at Harry's expression with amusement.

"I know; completely different from what you knew."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And you also look different than what I knew." In truth, Snape thought Harry made a cute fox; certainly most of the girls at Hogwarts would think so.

Harry ran a hand down his long hair and thought about the coming year. He needed to hide his true form, but he didn't know how to cast a Glamour charm…however, Professor Snape did!

"Professor, could you teach me to cast the Glamour charm?"

"Of course. I can teach you to pronounce it and the wand movement, but you must not go further than that. I'm sure the Ministry would love to expel you or summon you to a hearing.

"The end result is obvious." He flicked his wand at Harry, the spell said mentally, but nothing happened. He tried again harder, but still nothing. He turned his wand on himself and his human disguise appeared. He dispelled it and looked at Harry in confusion. "I don't understand why it's not working. However, perhaps the Headmaster knows."

 **Will Dumbledore know why the Glamour Charm failed? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Fox Lessons

**I was stunned by the number of favorites and follows I received roughly twenty-four hours after posting the first two chapters. I also received one review and in answer to the question posed, no Dumbledore is not evil in this story.**

Chapter Three\- Fox Lessons

"Does Professor Dumbledore know you're a fox?" Harry asked as they stood in front of the fireplace.

"Yes. I suspect he knew my mother was one, even though she never showed him. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew you were a fox, too." Snape threw the Floo Powder into the already lit fireplace and the flames turned green. Snape stepped into the flames and said, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" He vanished with a whoosh sound.

Harry followed Snape's lead and soon found himself stepping out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's study. Snape stood in front of the desk and on the other side sat Dumbledore. His fingers were interlaced and his chin rested on them. His blue eyes surveyed Snape before moving over to Harry.

He smiled. "So, Lily's charm finally broke."

"It was not of its own accord, Headmaster," Snape said. "The Dark Lord used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry and the charm failed. I tried to cast the Glamour on him, but it didn't work."

"That, Severus, is because a long-term Glamour that breaks cannot be replaced with the normal Glamour charm. I'm afraid Harry will not be able to hide his true form as you can. Lily had cast the charm so that it would break under one or two conditions. One: It would break sometime in the month after his fifteenth birthday or two: He finds a fox mate of his own. Clearly, the first condition has occurred."

"The second one can still happen," Snape said. "Fifteen is when a fox starts showing interest in a mate, preferably another fox. Sometimes it's not possible and the fox takes a human."

"Yes, look at your mother Severus, and your father, Harry."

"My father wasn't a fox, sir," Harry said.

"Regardless, the interest in Lily was from the fox side that still resided within."

"So, I have to come back to school like this." Harry gestured at himself.

"I'm afraid so, Harry. No Glamour, charm or potion, will work now." He smiled again. "Just imagine how the girls will love your looks now."

Harry dipped his head, a blush covering his cheeks. He was sure Dumbledore was right that he would be found desirable- if not for the _Prophet_ spreading lies about him. Besides, Snape said that he would prefer a fox mate and he did think Snape was a beautiful fox.

 _It would be interesting if Snape and I ended up mates, but would he even be interested? I'm still the son of the man he hates._

"Headmaster," Snape spoke up. "Can Harry stay with me for the rest of the summer? He needs teaching of his fox magic before term starts."

"Certainly, Severus. I trust you'll see to retrieving Harry's school trunk and owl from his relatives."

"Yes, Headmaster." Snape led Harry to the fireplace and threw powder into the fire. "Good evening, sir. Spinner's End!"

"Goodbye, Professor," Harry said, stepping into the green flames. "Spinner's End!"

"Professor, what exactly is fox magic?" Harry asked once they arrived at Snape's home.

"A brand of magic that is a combination of magic that humans and foxes can do and magic that only foxes can do. I promise to teach you what you need to know. Right now, it is late and we both need sleep." Snape led Harry to a spare room where the black and silver fox collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. Once Snape had closed the door, Harry's eyes flew open, not really feeling that tired.

 _What a night,_ Harry thought, rolling onto his back with his tail lying beside him. _In just a few short hours, I've been kidnapped and tortured. I find out that Snape and I are foxes and I'll be learning fox magic tomorrow. Plus, Snape seems attractive to me. I'm definitely showing interest in finding a mate and Snape is the only fox I know right now._

Harry yawned, rolled over onto the side opposite the tail, and dropped off to sleep. He looked forward to learning new magic and was also surprised at how nice Snape was being toward him.

Snape pressed an ear to Harry's door. He heard deep and even breathing inside. Harry was fast asleep. _Good. He's been through a lot tonight. I'll retrieve his belongings before going to sleep. It won't take long and I'll leave them in the sitting room. Harry's first lesson will be learning to levitate objects and people with his fox magic. Since the Ministry doesn't monitor magic from magical creatures, Harry won't get in trouble for using magic outside school._

Harry yawned as he walked downstairs the next morning. He smoothed down his long tousled hair and tail when he awoke. He could really use a brush and comb, but they were back at Privet Drive. He got to the sitting room and froze. His trunk and owl were in the middle of the room. Snape also sat in the room, a tray of muffins and tea sat on a table nearby.

"Good morning, Harry," said Snape, gesturing to the tray. "Have some breakfast and I'll talk to you about fox magic while you eat."

Harry sat, aware that Snape had been using his first name since he first awoke in Spinner's End and could only guess it was because they weren't at school. As he grabbed a muffin, he said, "Professor, I noticed you are nicer than I've ever seen you."

"I've come to the realization last night that while you looked like your father, your personality is more like your mother. No one told you this Harry, but I knew and befriended your mother when we were kids about ten years old."

"You and mother were friends?"

"Yes. In this exact village. This home is my childhood home and where I live during the summer.

"But now, to your lessons. I should tell you that your magic is tied to your mental energy and strength and requires food to fuel it. You must have strong will and force of mind to invoke what you want and to maintain it. Let's start with a basic magic that you've already learned in school." He pointed at the trunk and owl. "I want you to levitate your stuff up to your room."

Harry felt slightly relieved; levitation was a basic spell he had learned four years ago, but that had been with a wand. Snape had said it required force of mind to use this magic…which was also required with wand magic! He looked at his trunk with a feeling of confidence and imagined it floating in the air. He focused his mind on the task and he saw his trunk and owl beginning to rise. He kept his focus instead of allowing surprise to disrupt his concentration. Both trunk and owl continued to rise and when it was high enough to move over the stairs, Harry stood and gestured with his hand so that his belongings glided over the floor and up the stairs with Harry behind them. He guided the trunk to the foot of his bed and lowered it to the floor while he put Hedwig and the cage on a desk.

He returned to the sitting room, a little tired, to see Snape with a pleased expression. "Excellent, Harry. Have another muffin to refuel your magic."

"It's like I had a wand, sir. It was easy, but a little tiring." Harry bit into a muffin, feeling some tiredness fading.

"That's good. There are other things I can tell you. We can play tricks, cast illusions, and change into actual foxes.'

"Illusions? You mean like a Glamour charm?"

"Almost. The illusion causes a great drain on your mental energy to maintain it. It is the reason I prefer the Glamour charm."

"And the changing into foxes?"

"It is similar to being an Animagus only it won't take years to learn. Focus is only needed to change back and forth. Watch."

Snape stood and became a black fox with red-tipped fur, ears, and a black and red tail. He saw Harry looking at him with delight and he felt a rush of emotions wash over him. He didn't like to change very much as he usually experiences a range of emotions while in fox form. He took the opportunity to examine what he was feeling: A rush of parental pride, joy at sharing a part of himself, and…love? And interest? He was interested in Harry!? He never had interest or love toward anyone, except Lily.

 _Yes, I could be interested in Harry, but would he reciprocate? I've never been nice to him until I discovered he was a fox and wanted to teach him._ He changed back to his humanoid form and said, "Now you try."

Harry stood, focused, and an instant later, he was on four black paws with silver-tipped fur. He looked up at Snape who was now much taller, and wearing another pleased look. As he stared at his professor, a wave of love and interest swept over him. _Whoa! I didn't know my emotions got stronger in this form. Then again, this is my first time being a fox, so of course I didn't know._ He quickly changed back. "Can we go back to other magic lessons?"

"Of course. Let's work on strengthening your mental energy in order to improve your illusion ability."

Harry nodded. He was greatly interested in learning to cast and maintain illusions. He hoped to be able to maintain an illusion of his human form long enough until he told his friends.


	4. Revelation

Chapter Four\- Revelation

Harry followed Snape's instructions in each lesson during the month and proved himself adept in every one of them. Snape was impressed: Why didn't Harry show the same level of competence in Potions? Maybe if he hadn't been so hard on Gryffindors in general and Harry in particular, their performance probably would have been better.

 _I've been teaching for almost fourteen years and have developed a strict and bitter disposition that is considered mean, but no one can deny that it produces good results. Hmm, I wonder if I should ease up on Gryffindors a little this year. I think I'll test that this year and make a decision around midyear._

Harry's letter from school arrived a week before school and Snape volunteered to get his school supplies. He explained that if some Death Eater saw Harry and told Voldemort that the "decoy" was still alive, Snape would be in danger. Harry understood and gave Snape his money bag. The Potions Master put his Glamour on and went to Diagon Alley where he bought Harry's books, some parchment, a few quills, and replenished his potion-making kit. He returned home with his packages and passed them and the money bag to Harry who packed them in his trunk.

Harry focused his training on illusions and kept strengthening his mental energies with exercises that Snape had devised. He wondered how he was going to get to King's Cross to get on the train. He posed the question and Snape simply smiled. "There's a convenient spot near King's Cross where we can Apparate without attracting attention and when I say we I mean I take you by what's called Side-Along-Apparition. Once there, I cast the Glamour while you cast your illusion and I'll see you to the platform."

Harry awoke on September first, feeling nervous. He didn't know how long the illusion will last or how people will react to his true form. The illusions he cast in his lessons start off good, but faded, little by little until it faded altogether. The strength of his focus and mental abilities were strong, but no fox could make the illusion last for long. The main use of illusions was to enable the fox to make a clean getaway from danger. Harry could barely eat his breakfast; he had been taught over the summer that food was essential to fueling his magic.

"Nervous, Harry?" Snape asked.

Harry looked up in surprise. "How did you know, sir? Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those who know body language." Snape nodded downward. "Your tail is twitching, indicating nervousness."

Harry glanced down at it before stilling it and returning to his breakfast. He reflected on the summer as he ate. July had been full of small portions of healthy food, walks around the neighborhood, and nightmares while he slept. August had been full of proper meals, surprising revelations, magic lessons, being housebound, and mental exercises that kept the nightmares at bay. There was no contest: August had been the better of the two, despite the fact that he stayed in the house all month.

Soon, breakfast dishes were washed and Harry levitated his trunk and cage down the stairs. He gripped the trunk with one hand and held Snape's arm in the other hand. Snape held the cage in his free hand before turning on the spot and felt the compression of darkness and the pressure of Harry's grip on his arm before the darkness released and he heard the sound of traffic nearby. He opened his eyes to see that they were in the secluded spot he mentioned. "We're here, Harry. You can let go now."

Harry released and opened his eyes to see King's Cross across the road. He and Snape were perfectly concealed as Snape cast the Glamour while Harry cast his illusion, remembering to add glasses to the image. He waited out in the open while Snape, his Glamour giving him Muggle clothes, went into the station to get a trolley. His belongings were loaded and they crossed the street and were walking through the station toward the hidden platform. They pushed casually against the barrier and easily slid through it and were standing on Platform Nine and Three Quarters where the train stood, steam floating over the crowd of students and relatives.

"I'll leave you now, Harry," Snape said. "I'll see you at the Welcoming Feast. Have a good trip and I hope things work out for you."

"Thanks, Professor. For everything."

Snape nodded before Apparating. Harry wheeled his cart forward and found an empty compartment in the last carriage and stowed his luggage there before jumping off to look for Ron and Hermione. He had been looking for almost five minutes, greeting Ginny and the twins along the way before a voice called, "Harry!" He turned around to see his best friends coming up to him.

"Hey, mate, good to see you. Where have you been all summer?" Ron asked.

"That's a long story. By the way, congratulations Ron, Hermione." He pointed at the prefect badges on their chests.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. So, where did you put your stuff?"

"This way." Harry led them to the compartment, thinking that this would be a good time to tell them the truth. After stowing their luggage and pets, Harry closed the door and locked it to guarantee privacy. Then he sat down opposite his friends.

"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"It's been interesting. I was with the Dursleys all July, but I spent the last month with…Professor Snape."

"With Snape!?" Ron exclaimed with horrorstruck expression. "Why? Did he kidnap you?"

"No. But some Death Eaters did. They brought me to Voldemort." He let Ron shudder before continuing. "He planned to torture me before killing me. Apparently, I had a long-term Glamour charm on me and the Cruciatus Curse, which was very painful, broke the charm."

"So, are you wearing a Glamour now?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly. It's actually an illusion magic. You see, the charm broke and everyone there saw a human fox instead of a boy."

There was a silence and Ron said, "A fox?"

Harry nodded. "He thought I was a decoy and that I was in hiding. He left the room after telling the Death Eaters to search for me and for Snape to dispose of me. He took me to his home and I've been there all month, learning."

"Learning what?"

"I'm actually a magical fox. I can perform magic without a wand and I'm not punished or getting warnings for using it. I found this out because Professor Snape's a fox too."

"Oh!" Hermione breathed. "I've heard of magical foxes and I've read about them, too. Could we see your true form?"

"Of course. Maintaining the illusion is hard and I sense that it's about to fade anyway." Harry dropped the image and his friends gaped at the fox sitting before them.

"Wow," Hermione said. "Harry, you look amazing."

"I like the silver and the ears," Ron added. "So, Snape's a fox too, huh?"

"Yeah, but could you keep it a secret? He uses a Glamour to conceal it, but it doesn't work on me."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"If a long-term Glamour breaks, a normal Glamour won't work," Hermione answered immediately.

Harry nodded again. "It would have broken at some point last month. That's how my mum set it up. I actually spoke with Dumbledore and he said I won't be able to hide my true form. Plus, it's like I said, maintaining an illusion is a drain on my mental energy and focus."

"Sounds like you're going to have a rough year," Ron observed. "What with everyone thinking you're a liar and you turning out to be a fox that everyone will see."

Hermione got up and unlocked the door. "Harry, the train's pulling out and Ron and I need to go up to the prefect carriage for instructions. Lock the door behind us and I'll knock twice and call to you so you can let us back in."

Harry nodded. "Okay, see you later." His friends slipped out the door and he closed and locked it. The sound of the lock's click was satisfying and brought a sense of security to him. He pulled down the shade for additional privacy before sitting down at the window and watching scenes flash past. He was glad that his friends were accepting of his true self and were standing by him. He thought back to what Ron said earlier.

 _Ron's right. I_ _am_ _going to have a rough year. Almost everyone thinks I'm a mad liar, it's O.W.L. year, and I'm a fox on top of it. What will people think when they see me? They won't recognize me at first, but I still have my scar though it's almost hidden. Perhaps it doesn't matter what they think as long as Ron and Hermione are with me. I wonder if Snape will be nicer this year. Do the other teachers know about the two of us?_

"Albus, what is this about?" McGonagall asked as she, Sprout, Flitwick, Grubbly-Plank, Madam Pomfrey, and Snape filed into the Staff Room.

"It's about Harry. No one but me knew that Lily had put a long-term Glamour on Harry when he was born that was set to break after his fifteenth birthday. That has occurred over the summer. It seems that a magical fox contributed to the Potter bloodline with the result being that Harry is a magical fox."

"A fox?" McGonagall repeated. She looked over at Snape. "So, he's like you, Severus?"

"Yes," Snape said. "I spent all of last month teaching him almost everything I know. He has shown himself adept at learning and mastering the essentials."

"I am giving you all advance notice since Harry won't be able to hide his true form," Dumbledore said.

"At least not for long," Snape put in. "He has mastered the illusion magic, but such a skill is a mental drain. I have advised him to drop the illusion once the train pulls into the station."

Harry bought a large stack of sweets from the trolley, aware of people looking out their compartments at him. He paid the witch, ducked back inside, closing and locking the door with the shade down, and dropping the illusion. He knew people were looking at him because of the lies. He sighed as he sat at the window again and started on his food. Let them talk of the lies. Once he stepped out to leave the train, they would have something else about him to talk about.

His head whipped around when someone pounded on his door. He knew it wasn't Ron or Hermione; they wouldn't pound on the door like that. So who…?

"Open up, Potter! I know you're in there!" came the drawling voice of his rival, Draco Malfoy. If someone was going to make snide comments about his form, it would be Malfoy.

Malfoy rapped on the door again. "You better open up, Potter. I'm a prefect now and I can give you detention if you don't listen to me."

Harry scowled at the arrogant tone in Malfoy's voice. He had no right to demand he open the door, prefect or not! He was going to teach Malfoy a little lesson. He stared at the door, feeling crackles of electricity dance along his hair, into the seat, and jump to the door frame and the door. He heard one pound before hearing Malfoy say, "Oh!" and then a thud of someone hitting the floor.

Harry smirked at the prank even as Malfoy yelled, "Potter! How dare you!"

"What's going on here?" came Ron's voice.

"Potter shocked me!" Malfoy yelled. "He spelled the door after I told him to open up!"

"Did you hear him cast a spell?" came Hermione's voice.

"Well…no. But who else?"

"You can't accuse people without proof. Besides, he doesn't have to open the door just because you say so. That's abusing your prefect power."

There was silence then he heard footsteps leaving before there were two knocks and then Hermione saying, "It's just Ron and me, Harry. No one else is looking."

Harry got up, unlocked, and opened the door. His friends slipped in before the door closed and locked. "Harry, what did you do?" Ron asked.

"He annoyed me so I sent a little shock into the door."

Both gaped at him. "Harry," Hermione gasped. "That seems a bit mean."

"It was just a little prank, Hermione," Harry protested. "It's part of being a fox. Besides, he wasn't hurt, just shocked."

Ron sniggered. "Brilliant, Harry."

Hermione huffed, but said nothing as the train continued north.


	5. First Day

Chapter Five\- First Day

Harry levitated the luggage and pets off the rack before his friends' wide eyes and impressed expressions. They left the compartment first, looked around, and Hermione said, "Carriage is empty, Harry. Come on."

Harry emerged carrying his trunk and owl. His cloak concealed his tail and some of his hair, but his claws, ears, and eyes were still quite visible, but hopefully no one would notice in the dark until he was in the Entrance Hall. He turned out to be somewhat correct; some people did double takes on their way to the Great Hall. Harry was suddenly pulled upstairs and it wasn't until he was in a room and the door closed that he saw he was in McGonagall's office and his Head of House stood before him. "Professor McGonagall," he said neutrally, briefly wondering why she pulled him upstairs.

She said nothing; instead she circled him, examining his hands, his ears, hair, and even pushing the cloak aside to see the tail. Finally, she stopped in front of him and looked at his gold-green glasses-free eyes. "Remarkable," she finally said. "Not unlike Professor Snape, but not the same highlights or eyes."

"Have you always known, Professor?"

"I've known about Professor Snape for quite some time. Professor Dumbledore told the staff about you a few hours ago, but I found it hard to believe until now. Come, Potter, let's go the Feast.

"I should warn you," she continued as they went downstairs. "We have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who will be reporting to the Minister all that goes on in her classes and the school. Do not antagonize her or lose your temper with her. Keep your head down and I encourage you to practice your fox magic. Perhaps, Professor Snape could give you some private lessons?"

"I could ask him after class at some point this week." Harry thought this suggestion was a good idea. Snape did say that he would only teach Harry what he needed to know at that point in time. Harry felt now would be a good time to learn more.

"That's fine, Potter. Now, get in the Hall. I must greet the first years."

Harry nodded, stepped into the Great Hall, and spotted Ron and Hermione at the end near the door. He quickly went over and sat next to Ron, grateful that he wasn't in everyone's direct line of sight. He saw some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs staring at him, but he ignored them by looking at the Staff Table.

Hagrid was absent and Grubbly-Plank was in his place. The only other different person was a short witch wearing a pink cardigan over her robes sitting next to Dumbledore and was talking to him. She was obviously the one McGonagall warned him about. He spotted Snape; he almost missed him because he had gotten used to his true form. The two locked eyes for a moment before Snape's eyes drifted elsewhere. He continued to look at Snape even as the first years entered and line up along the Staff Table. He preferred Snape's true form to the appearance he saw now. It was clear to him that he still felt love and interest toward Snape, but kept it to himself and was determined to present himself to Snape in the manner of a learning student.

The Welcoming Feast's opening was a little longer than usual, thanks in part to the speech by the new teacher, Umbridge. Eventually the food appeared and Harry was starving. Using his illusion as well as the prank and levitation left him mentally drained and his magic needed refueling via food. He was aware that people were still staring at him; they knew who he was, he still had his scar after all. His ears picked up some of the conversations around him.

"A fox…hybrid, maybe?"

"So cute…love the ears."

"…wasn't special enough, was he?"

"…likes to stand out, doesn't he?"

His ears flattened briefly before he tuned them out as dessert appeared. They didn't know that he had always been a fox; heck he didn't even know until last month. That fateful night when he had been kidnapped and tortured.

 _Voldemort must know I'm back at school by now. Does it anger him that I couldn't be found before school started? Most likely. I'm surprised that he thought I was a decoy, I still have the scar. He would have known I wasn't a decoy if he saw it. I hope he doesn't find out that the fox was me because then he'll kill me as soon as I'm away from school._

Harry was surrounded by his housemates when he arrived in the Common Room. There, he was admired and asked about his looks. He answered using only information Dumbledore provided and said that Dumbledore was the one who taught him the skills and tricks he learned. Some looked skeptical about his story while others were impressed. He guessed the skeptical people were the ones who though he was a liar. Lavender Brown was one of those skeptics, but it didn't stop her from running her fingers through his silky hair or touching his ears. She even squealed when Harry scratched behind one due to her rubbing causing an itch. Finally having enough, he pled exhaustion and went to his dorm where Ron was waiting, already dressed for bed.

"Got away at last, huh?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah, finally." Harry grabbed his pajamas that Snape had modified by putting a tail hole in the pants and climbed into bed, pulling the curtains closed for privacy. "Seemed like most of the girls just wanted to pet me like an actual fox."

He heard Ron snicker. "Yeah, well at least you don't have a fur coat like a real fox. Hey, can you turn into a fox?"

Harry pushed aside the curtain, and put his clothes away. "Yeah, I can," he answered. "In a way, I'm an Animagus. I suspect I don't have to register or Hermione would have seen Snape's name on the registry."

"Can I see?"

"I guess so. Hold on." Harry sat on the bed, focused, and became his fox self. He saw Ron staring open-mouthed before he said. "Harry, that is so cool. I've always thought being able to become an animal was cool. Have you tried to talk?"

Harry shook his head and decided to try. He opened his mouth to say hi to Ron, but a yip came out. He changed back and said, "I guess not. It would have been interesting if I could, but it seems the Animagus rules apply in this instance."

"What else can you do?"

"Pretty much everything we've learned with our wands."

"You mean like levitation?"

"Exactly. Only I need to eat in order to use and refuel my magic."

"Small price to pay."

Harry yawned. "Yeah, well, I'm going to sleep. We've got classes tomorrow." Harry closed the curtains and laid down as the other fifth-year boys came in.

Their first class, History of Magic, was as dull as ever and yet, Harry found himself attentive and able to stay awake to take notes for the first time ever. He noticed some classmates were awake, but were looking at him instead of Binns. Harry was starting to get irritated with the staring, but remembered McGonagall's advice of keeping calm and reasoned that people will become used to his looks and not stare whenever he passed them.

After the break came Double Potions. Harry wondered how Snape will act in class. Would he be nicer or would he be the same as always? Snape started class by lecturing about their O.W.L. exams. "On another note," he added after finishing the lecture. "I came to the realization over the summer that I come down too hard on any students aside from Slytherins. Well, I intend to remedy that starting today. It will not be easy so I ask now to forgive any relapses I may have."

Students exchanged surprised and confused looks, but Harry wasn't as confused as his classmates. Snape resolving to be nicer and Harry suspected that their month together and his performance with fox magic had affected him this way.

He set them with brewing the Draught of Peace, a potion he knew was difficult and tricky, but it would come up on the exam and he wanted to give them a familiarity with it. He stayed behind his desk for a short time before beginning his rounds. He made no comments to the Slytherins beyond nods, but offered tips and verbal comments to the Gryffindors. He even told Neville to relax and his potion would come out fine. It was toward the end that he said the potion should be giving off a silver mist. He saw other colors and asked the owner why in a neutral manner.

He reached Hermione's cauldron and nodded. "Nicely done, Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." He looked at the cauldron next to hers which was Harry's: It was silver too, though a tad darker. "Hmm." As he watched, it went lighter to match Hermione's. "Good, Potter. Another five points to Gryffindor."

He set them an essay on moonstones before asking for potion samples. Once he had the samples and the work was cleaned up, the bell rang for lunch. The students filed out talking about the class, save for one- Harry. The fox approached Snape who gave a rare smile. "I'm pleased with your work today."

"Thank you, sir. I wanted to ask if it's possible for you to give me private lessons?"

"Private lessons? Why?"

"Professor McGonagall wants me to keep practicing my fox magic and suggested the lessons."

"I see. I'll think about it and let you know."

"Thank you, sir." The pair started up to lunch.

"Anything else so far?"

"Yes. I actually stayed awake in Professor Binns' class."

Snape smirked. "That is note-worthy. I'll tell you, Harry: Foxes have a slightly higher degree of intelligence and patience, thus they can pay strict attention to whatever they put their minds to."

Harry nodded and headed for his friends as they entered the Great Hall and explained in a whisper what he and Snape talked about. Ron and Hermione both were interested about Harry possibly getting lessons from Snape. "But they wouldn't really be lessons, would they?" Hermione said. "I mean, what more could Snape teach you?"

Harry shrugged. "I see your point, but McGonagall insists I keep on practicing and besides, I think Snape didn't teach me everything he knows."

Harry and Ron were soon heading up to North Tower for Divination while Hermione went to a different class. Harry didn't like this class due to Trelawney constantly predicting his death. There was no way he would ever like Divination, unlike Potions where his common ground with Snape made the class more bearable. Harry and Ron endured a normal class length and left with yet another homework assignment. Ron complained all the way down the tower to Umbridge's classroom. Harry was silent; he wasn't as worried or angry. He could handle three assignments and finish them tonight.

They met up with Hermione and filed quietly into the room and took their along with their classmates. They got out parchment, quills, ink, and their textbooks so that they would be prepared.

Umbridge entered and immediately imposed her style in the form of wanting the class to chant in unison, "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." Harry couldn't believe it: Umbridge seemed to want to treat them like five-year-olds. It was condescending and Harry thought it was inappropriate besides. Umbridge soon had them copying down her three course aims for the subject. After that, she wanted everyone to read chapter one of their books.

The chapter was very dull, even for Harry with his ability of patience and strict attention. He looked to his right and saw that Hermione had her hand up, her gaze on Umbridge, and her book closed! He looked quizzically at her but she didn't respond. Several minutes later more than half the class chose to watch Hermione than read which prompted Umbridge to address Hermione. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked.

"Not the chapter. It's your course aims. There's nothing about using defensive spells."

Harry looked at the board along with everyone else. Hermione had a point: Where was the aim about spells? Umbridge answered that by stating that they didn't need to learn the spells because they would be learning defense in a secure, risk-free way.

Harry wanted to challenge that statement but McGonagall's warning rang in his mind: _Do not antagonize her or lose your temper with her._ Her warning had confused him at first, but now he saw the wisdom of keeping silent. His classmates, however, did not keep quiet. They challenged Umbridge's statement which prompted her to criticize the previous Defense teachers. When she said the phrase "dangerous half-breeds," her eyes landed on Harry. If she was hoping to provoke him, she was sorely disappointed. He was sure she thought he was a half-breed. He merely stared back blandly. Her opinion of him didn't concern him. She could do nothing to him if he didn't say anything.

The class soon ended and as they headed into the Great Hall, they heard a voice say, "Harry!" They turned to see Angelina Johnson coming up to them. "Harry, I didn't tell you earlier, but I'm Quidditch Captain!"

"Brilliant," Harry said. "You deserve it."

"Thanks, but now we need a Keeper now that Oliver's left. So, I'm holding tryouts on Friday at five. I want the whole team there to see how well the new person will fit in."

"I'll be there," he assured her. She nodded and headed into the Great Hall. Harry watched her go, realizing that she had spoken to him without commenting about his looks. That was exactly what he had been expecting. That made him feel good, a feeling that faded when they entered the Hall for dinner. People turned into their seats to watch him as he passed. His ears flattened as he sat, he felt heat rising up his neck as well as irritation. It has been twenty-four hours since the Welcoming Feast, they should be used to him by now…or would they?

 _I'll give it more time,_ he decided. _Eventually, people will stop staring._


	6. Sirius

Chapter Six\- Sirius

Harry was relieved when Friday came around; so relieved in fact that he elected to postpone his homework and do it later. He quickly ate some dinner before dashing upstairs to grab his Firebolt and head for the Quidditch field. He met up with Fred and George on the way to the field.

"Ready for the tryouts?" Fred asked. "Should be interesting to watch, eh?" He scratched behind one of Harry's ears, making the fox sigh in pleasure before ducking away from the hand. "Fred!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, mate. Couldn't resist. You did like it, though."

"Yeah, I did." Harry changed the subject. "You know, I noticed that Ron's amount of homework is larger than mine or Hermione's."

"Well, the two of you have your noses so buried in your books that you didn't notice that Ron's not even in the Common Room or the House," George said.

"I wonder what he's doing," Harry said.

"So do we," Fred said.

Suddenly George snickered as they stepped onto the field. Fred and Harry looked at him who pointed to where seven people stood to try out. One of them was Ron!

"So, that's it," Harry said. "He must have been flying all week since Tuesday."

The twins snickered. "Brilliant," Fred chortled. "This'll be amusing."

"I'll say," George added.

"Oh, come on you two," Harry said. "Lighten up on him. This is probably why he didn't say anything about trying out."

Harry, Fred, and George joined the rest of the team next to Angelina who was holding a clipboard. All in all, Harry didn't really have much to do at the tryouts, flying-wise. The Chasers were the ones flying as they tried to put the Quaffle past the potential Keepers. He did give his opinion of each Keeper as did the other players. Angelina spoke to the ones who played well and then conferenced with the team before announcing that Ron was the new Gryffindor Keeper and that their first practice would be tomorrow at two o' clock.

As everyone filed off the field, Angelina held Harry back. "Look, I know he's your best mate, but you noticed his try-out wasn't fabulous. He just need some work and he won't complain much and he doesn't have any other commitments. So, maybe you can help him out tomorrow."

"Sure. I can do that."

"Thanks, Harry." Angelina scratched an ear.

"Angelina, please don't do that."

"Sorry. It's just that your ears are so soft."

"True. You know, on second thought, an occasional scratch would be all right. It does feel good."

Angelina giggled. "Harry, has anyone mentioned how cute you are as a fox?"

"Well, Dumbledore told me to imagine how girls would love my looks."

"He was right. I know some people think you're a liar; I believe you though. Aside from that, I've heard a lot of girls saying they've got a crush on you. I promise I'll act professionally to you on the field."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

Harry put off his homework again Saturday morning because Ron wanted to practice before the team practice and Harry agreed to go with him. The team practice didn't go so well as the Slytherin team was in the stands to watch them practice. They mocked Ron, Angelina, and of course Harry. When practice ended and as Harry was leaving the field, he heard Malfoy call, "Hey, Potter, cut the hair! You don't want to be mistaken for a girl, do you?" There was a howl of laughter from the rest of the Slytherin team.

Harry smirked to himself before calling back over his shoulder, "Is that why you cut yours, Malfoy?" There was total silence as he exited the stadium. Malfoy's barb and his reply were weak; Malfoy's seemed to be made out of jealousy and he would have been better served if he had ignored the jibe. It seemed that even Slytherin girls had a crush on him. Perhaps that was why Malfoy mocked him just now. Harry shook his head; the attention was flattering but he had no interest in them. He was interested in a mate, preferably a fox, however Snape remained the only fox.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said when he entered the Common Room. "I was told to give you this." She held out a small scroll."

Harry took it and unrolled it. "It's from Snape. He wants me to see him after breakfast tomorrow in his office. Well then, I better do my homework. Uh, where's Ron?"

"Over there. He's trying to do his homework, but I think he's dwelling on today's practice. He claims he was lousy. Was he lousy?"

"I think it was nerves and the fact that the Slytherin team was there jeering at us didn't help matters."

"Oh." Hermione said nothing more so Harry went upstairs, put away his Firebolt, and returned with his schoolbag in hand. He sat at a table and got to work.

The next morning, Harry hardly ate, anxious to get to his meeting with Snape. He quickly looked at the Staff Table at Snape and the wave of love and interest from his first change to fox form washed over him yet again. He faced his plate and grabbed his goblet to drink some juice. His face felt hot and he came to the realization that, in addition to his studies taking up his mind, his interest in Snape lurked in the background. He put down the goblet and started on his toast.

"Hey, Harry," said Ron softly. "Can I look at your homework when we go back upstairs? I couldn't get any of it done last night."

"I've got a meeting with Snape after breakfast, but why don't you get started and I'll show you mine when I get back?"

"Okay. Why does Snape want to see you?"

"I dunno. I'll find out when I get there."

Harry waited about ten minutes after Snape left the Staff Table before leaving the Hall himself. He took his time going down, arriving at the office door five minutes later. He knocked. "Enter Harry. Close and lock the door behind you." Harry walked in, turned, closed and locked the door, and faced forward to see Snape in his true form.

He gave his rare smiled again. "I thought about the private lessons and I think I would rather we have meetings to discuss and practice fox magic as well as anything troubling you. What would you say to once a week? Perhaps Sunday mornings?"

"That would be great, Professor."

"Then, let's begin. Ask any questions you have."

Harry sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk while the other sat behind the desk. "I'm wondering about Professor Umbridge. She doesn't plan to have us learn or use defensive spells, just read the textbook. I've been wondering why."

"Well, from what I understand, the Minister issued a decree that if the Headmaster can't hire a teacher for a position, the Minister will appoint someone and that's how Umbridge came to teach Defense. As for not learning spells, it's believed by the Minister that Professor Dumbledore is building an army at the school to take on the Ministry."

"That's crazy."

"It is. I imagine you will want to tell Granger and Weasley. I'll allow it, but no one else. You already told them I'm a fox, yes?"

"Yes, sir and I had them promise not to tell anyone."

"Very good. Now, I hope the lies about you in the _Prophet_ are not troubling you."

"Not really. My studies keep me busy."

"You are getting through it?"

"Yes, sir. "I'll manage even with Quidditch practice. I do have other concerns about Professor Umbridge."

"Go on."

"She was criticizing the previous Defense teachers and when she said, "dangerous half-breeds," she looked right at me. I believe she thinks I'm a half-breed."

"Umbridge loathes part-humans. She recently drafted some anti-werewolf legislation two years ago, making it impossible for Lupin to get a job. You know that you're not a half-breed. I advise you to not give it another thought."

Harry returned to the Common Room one hour later. He and Snape spoke of his classes, the exams coming in June, and his fox magic which would be the main focus next week. He retrieved his homework and approached Ron who looked up eager and relieved. "How was the meeting? What did you talk about?"

"Meeting was fine. Snape suggested meeting every Sunday morning to talk about anything that's troubling me and to discuss fox magic. Now, how's your homework coming?"

He and Ron spent the rest of the day doing homework. Harry was more interested in tutoring to make sure Ron understood the principles than simply providing the answers. Ron grasped the basics and was able to write most of his essays without much assistance. Nevertheless it was getting late and Harry was wanting to go to sleep. He shook it off, coaching Ron with his Astronomy homework, the last assignment to do.

Harry gazed into the fire as Ron scratched out his essay while Hermione sat nearby making elf clothes. He was ready to sleep, yet he blinked several times in an effort to stay awake. Suddenly, his head jerked up and blinked in surprise. "Sirius!" he exclaimed, catching Ron and Hermione's attention. All three of them kneeled on the hearthrug.

Sirius stared at Harry in puzzlement. "Harry? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is." He showed his scar. "I'm actually a magical fox on my father's side. A long-term Glamour was placed on me and set to break sometime in the month after my fifteenth birthday."

"James wasn't a fox," "Sirius said.

"I was told it could skip generations or be carried as a recessive trait."

"I see. I thought I try to reach you this way since I hadn't heard from you all summer."

"I appreciate that. I missed you, but I was busy learning about being a fox."

"I understand how such learning can keep one busy. I heard about Umbridge being your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Is she training you all to kill half-breeds?"

"She's not letting us use magic at all. All we do is read the stupid textbook."

"Yes, outside sources say the Minister doesn't want you trained in combat."

"How come?" Hermione asked.

"He thinks Dumbledore is forming an army here to take on the Ministry," Harry answered.

Sirius was surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Snape told me this morning. He's been teaching me fox magic and I expressed my concerns about Umbridge."

"Snape teaching…?"

"He's a fox, too. Just don't tell anyone else, please?"

"Understood. So, when's your next Hogsmeade weekend? I was thinking of coming up to see you."

"I'd like that," Harry said, touched by the thought.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "Dumbledore told you to stay at headquarters!"

Sirius looked sullen. "Fine," he groused. There was a faint _pop_ and his head was gone.

Harry rounded on Hermione. "Why did you tell him no? I haven't seen him since last year."

"He's supposed to stay at headquarters."

"Stay where?"

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret society Dumbledore founded back when You-Know-Who was first attempting to seize power. Sirius inherited his parents' house and offered it as headquarters. Let's not forget, Sirius is still a wanted man."

Harry sighed. "You're right. He should stay put." Secretly, Harry wanted Sirius to visit. Perhaps, he could send a message of the next Hogsmeade weekend and suggest the cave where he stayed last time. He could sneak up there in fox form and have some quality time with his godfather. Yawning, Harry said, "I'm going up to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Harry," his friends chorused before returning to homework and making elf clothes.


	7. The Visit

Chapter Seven\- The Visit

Harry awoke early Monday morning, dressed, grabbed his schoolbag, and headed for the Owlery to implement his plan. There, he wrote and sent a letter with the Hogsmeade date, explained his plan, and to not send a reply back because Hermione would disapprove. He attached the letter to Hedwig and send her on her way. He reminded himself as he left not to tell anyone about the letter. This visit was for him and Sirius only.

Breakfast was just starting when he arrived in the Great Hall. "Where were you, Harry?" Ron asked as the fox sat down.

"I walked around the courtyard, enjoying the sun."

"That sounds nice."

The second week of term was pretty much like the first week except for the fact that the Minister had passed another educational decree that created the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor who had the power to inspect teachers. What more, he offered the job to Umbridge who had accepted. She showed up in Harry and Ron's Divination class where she subtly bullied Trelawney.

Both of them relayed this to Hermione just before Umbridge walked in to start class. They knew that Flitwick had already been inspected that morning thanks to Fred and George telling them about it at lunch. From their description, Flitwick would have no trouble passing the inspection.

These inspections worried him slightly. Was Umbridge trying to figure out which teachers were too close to Dumbledore and then somehow get rid of them so that the Minister could appoint someone loyal to the Ministry? _I really hope that's not the case. McGonagall and Snape are really good at their subjects and I usually get through the exams all right, just like I do with Flitwick. Furthermore, I need Snape for guidance and learning of my magic._

Harry's second meeting came and as promised, the focus was on fox magic. Snape revealed other skills: Invisibility, Occlumency, and Legilimency.

"What do those last two do, sir?"

"I don't know what foxes call them, so I use the wizarding terms. Occlumency is protecting the mind from external penetration. Legilimency is the art of penetrating the mind. Occlumency blocks Legilimency if one is sufficiently focused. Occlumency also required one to empty his mind of all emotion. I trained myself in Occlumency and Legilimency of both wizard and fox kind and so I can speak lies to the Dark Lord who is a skilled Legilimens."

He saw Harry's eyes widen during his explanation and then light up with excitement at the revelation of these new skills. "Would you like to learn these skills, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. Especially the last two."

"Very well. Next week, we will tackle Invisibility. I suspect it won't be hard or take long. We will devote several weeks or a few months to Occlumency and Legilimency." Harry nodded and Snape made a gesture to say he was dismissed. Once Harry had left, Snape leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Harry had improved in his studies which had begun back in August.

 _He shows great interest in learning more than what he learns in class. He wants to learn Occlumency and Legilimency; I suspect I would have been ordered by Dumbledore to teach Harry wizard Occlumency later this year. If Harry wasn't a fox, teaching him would be a disaster as well as frustrating._

 _Speaking of frustrating, I have not been inspected yet, but then neither have some others. I guess Umbridge is spacing them out see as she has to review the ones she's already done as well as teaching her classes and grading homework. Well, as long as I appear competent which of course I am, I'll pass the inspection._

Harry spent the next few weeks going to class, doing homework, practicing Quidditch, and having lessons with Snape. His busy schedule kept him from constantly dwelling on his visit with Sirius. He mastered the Invisibility which wasn't hard, just as Snape had said. They moved to Occlumency but it was more lecture than actual practice which Snape planned to start the day after the Hogsmeade trip. At this point, he was having Harry empty his mind before going to sleep every night.

Then, on the night before the trip, Hermione approached Harry. "Harry, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"For a little bit, not long. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that if Umbridge won't teach us spells, maybe we should do it ourselves. Kind of form a secret club with students who want to learn…and you could teach us."

"Me? Why would anyone, beside you and Ron, want me to teach them? I'm a nutter, remember? Plus, I'm a fox. I've heard people say that foxes are deceitful creatures and that includes magical foxes."

"I think you might be surprised that some don't think you're a liar or deceitful. Do you think you could come to The Hog's Head at, say, two? Or maybe a little before two?"

 _That'll give me plenty of time with Sirius,_ he thought before saying, "Okay. I'll be there."

Harry awoke early the next day, excited about Sirius' visit. He planned to leave for Hogsmeade as soon as possible. Once there, he would take the path out of the village and head for the stile where Sirius would be waiting in his Animagus form. He would show up in fox form and the two of them would have no problem getting to the cave.

Harry grabbed a quick breakfast and joined the line for Hogsmeade. He passed Filch, went out the Entrance Hall, down through the grounds, and onto the road to Hogsmeade. He kept going, passing Dervish and Bangs before heading into the countryside. Once he lost sight of the village, he changed into a fox and bounded toward the mountain.

He rounded a bend and the stile came into view as did a great black dog. Harry noticed that from his size, Sirius looked even bigger. The dog wagged his tail as Harry came toward him before turning and leading him to the cave. Once inside, they changed forms and hugged one another.

"I missed you, Sirius," Harry said.

"And I missed you. Let me take a good look at you." He pulled back and looked Harry up and down. "So, you've always been a fox, but didn't know until August? Well, you were always good-looking, but now you're actually cute, particularly the ears."

"Yeah, a lot of girls think so too and people can't resist touching my ears. I do all the occasional scratch, though."

Harry noticed Buckbeak in the back before going over and bowing to him. Buckbeak eyed him warily before bowing back and allowing Harry to pat his beak. "You don't recognize me, do you?" he said softly.

"He does now since you just spoke to him," Sirius said. He sat down and Harry followed suite. "How's school doing?"

"Well, there's a lot of homework being assigned, but I get through it all right. Ron's Keeper for the Quidditch team, but he needs work. My lessons with Snape are great. He's promised to teach me the fox versions of Occlumency and Legilimency starting tomorrow morning."

"So, he's not giving you a hard time?"

"No. He's been nice, probably because we're both foxes. He's also trying to be nicer in Potions class."

"He's acting differently and you think it's because you share a common ground?" Sirius sounded skeptical and Harry couldn't blame him. The hostility between the two men was well known.

"Well, I did spend all of August with him, learning."

"That makes sense. Got an appointment, Harry?" Sirius teased when Harry checked his watch.

"Yeah, afraid so. Hermione had this idea of forming a secret club and I would teach students actual Defense Against the Dark Arts. You know, spells and jinxes. She wants me to come to The Hog's Head at two or a little before two."

"A secret club?" Sirius grinned at the idea. "Sounds like fun."

Sirius accompanied Harry to the edge of the village, both in animal form. Once Sirius had left, Harry changed forms and headed for The Hog's Head.


	8. Room of Requirement

Chapter Eight\- Room of Requirement

Harry entered the pub and saw Hermione and Ron at a table alone, so far. He walked up to the bar. "One butterbeer, please." The barman brought one up and slammed it on the counter. "Two sickles," he growled. Harry paid up, grabbed his bottle, and sat down next to Hermione, noticing that a couple of the few patrons gave him double takes before going back to their business.

"So, what exactly did you tell people? I mean, what are they expecting?"

"Well, I said if they were interested in learning actual Defense to meet us here at two. I'm not sure what they're expecting, but we'll find out."

As if on cue, the door opened and Harry gaped as a large group entered the pub. He recognized most of them as he quickly counted and came up with twenty-five! He watched as everyone pulled up chairs and sat down, butterbeers in their hands. Hermione cleared her throat and that prompted everyone to look at her. "Hi. Well, we all know why we're here. You're interested in learning real Defense Against the Dark Arts, not the joke that Umbridge teaches."

There was a murmur of agreements and Hermione pressed on. "I, for one, want to be properly trained because…because…Lord V-Voldemort's back."

Some people reacted predictably to the name, yet all eyes drifted to Harry until Hermione spoke again. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how-,"

"Who says You-Know-Who's back?" a blonde Hufflepuff called out aggressively.

"Dumbledore says it," Hermione replied.

"Only because he said so," the blonde said, pointing at Harry. "Personally, I don't trust him. I mean, he's a fox."

Harry bristled at this. "Look, I was born this way. A long-term Glamour broke over the summer and no regular Glamour works. If you don't believe that, ask Professor Flitwick about it. Furthermore, I saw him come back. But, I'm not here to talk about that night. If that's why you're here, then clear out now."

There was silence and then Hermione spoke up. "I further thought that Harry could teach us, since he's had the most experience fighting the Dark Arts." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione steamrolled on. "He can produce a Patronus to repel Dementors, he killed the Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office, saved the Sorcerer's Stone in our first year, and all the stuff he did in the Triwizard Tournament last year."

Everyone started at Harry in awe and he dipped his face in embarrassment, cheeks feeling hot. Eventually, he raised his head and said, "So…do you want me to teach you all these spells?"

There was another murmur of agreement that sounded more positive than the first one and Hermione said, "Well, now we need to think about how often we do it. I really don't think…"

Harry headed down to Snape's office the next morning, eager for an actual Occlumency lesson. He had practiced emptying his mind, finding it hard at first, but got the hang of it eventually. He entered, closed, and locked the door when told to enter. He faced his teacher who said, "Have you been practicing?"

"Yes, sir. It wasn't easy at first."

"I did say these last two are difficult, but the fox version is a little easier, but still effective. Remember, eye contact is essential in Legilimency. I want you to be able to repel my attempts to break into your mind using just your brain power and force of mind. Ready?"

Harry focused his gaze inward, imagining a metal gate around his mind as he nodded his readiness. He soon mentally sensed someone trying to break through, but kept the gate firm. There were several attempts before his defense fell and images from his past flashed past before he mentally pushed back and Snape's office came into focus. Snape was on his back while Harry was on his knees. Both foxes panted as they stood up.

"Not…bad. Not bad…at all," Snape managed to say. "Shall we try again?"

Harry nodded, deciding to keep his eyes open this time. He saw Snape stare at him and saw his hand gesturing. He felt the mental barrage again, but he pushed back against the assault. He felt an emotion seep out briefly, but he pushed it down and pushed even harder. The result was both standing hunched over, hands on their knees.

"Yes, very good. You may go for today. Keep practicing; it's obviously helping."

Harry left and Snape collapsed in his chair, staring at the door wide-eyed. He didn't see any memories on the second attempt, but he did extract an emotion from the boy: Love…toward him! _Does Harry really love me? I knew I was interested in him, but I wasn't sure he felt the same way. Now I know that he does, yet I don't think he realized which emotion broke through his defense._

Harry stared at the official- looking notice pinned to the Common Room board Monday morning. All organizational groups were disbanded and they needed Umbridge's approval to reform!? Did she know? About their secret group? He exchanged horrified looks with Ron. "You think she knows?" he asked Ron softly.

"I don't know. Has Hermione see this?"

"I think she's still in her dorm."

"No, I'm not. I'm right here," came Hermione's voice behind them.

Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her to the board. "Look at this." She read the notice, her eyes widening with each line. "Someone told!" Ron hissed.

"No way," Hermione stated. "I put a jinx on that paper and anyone who tells Umbridge will break out in spots that spell out the word 'sneak'."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "But this doesn't change anything. We're still going to do it."

They went down to breakfast and managed to convey the message that the group was still on. It was when they told Angelina that they learned that the Quidditch team was included in the decree and she would be asking to reform the team. "I'll tell you about it after dinner," she said as she left.

Umbridge wasn't inspecting Binns' class and as they approached Snape's classroom, they found Malfoy gleefully waving an important looking document around. "Professor Umbridge gave me permission to reform the Slytherin team! I went to her this morning and she gave permission to play straightaway. I wonder if Gryffindor will be allowed to reform."

"Don't respond," Hermione said softly to Harry and Ron. "It's what he wants." They heeded her advice, more Harry than Ron, and entered the room ignoring Malfoy's jeering look.

Snape swept into the room and silence fell. "You will notice," he said softly. "that we have a guest today." He nodded to a shadowy corner in the back where Umbridge sat with her clipboard. He knew his inspection was coming due to a note he received this morning, but he didn't have to like the inspection.

"Today we will be continuing our Strengthening Solutions. You will find them exactly where you left them and they should have matured over the weekend. The ingredients and instructions (he flicked his wand) are on the board. Carry on."

He stood beside his desk and while his eyes scanned the class, his thoughts were on Harry. He had no trouble locating Harry, for his ears and hair made him stand out. The young fox was working intently on his potion just as Granger was. He had to admit it again: Harry was a cute fox. His interest in Harry had been rising since yesterday's lesson and he toyed with the idea of letting Harry use Legilimency next week to discover Snape's interest, but dismissed it. Harry would continue with Occlumency next week and the boy's education was far more important than his personal life.

He started making his rounds and as he inspected Dean Thomas' cauldron, Umbridge came up to him. "This class seems very advanced for their level, though I question teaching the Strengthening Solution. The Ministry should consider removing it from the syllabus."

Snape said nothing. She was expressing an opinion; no reply was needed. Instead, he pointed out a mistake Thomas almost made and the boy put down the wrong ingredient before seizing the right one. Snape nodded and swept along with Umbridge right behind him.

"So, how long have you been teaching?" she asked.

"Fourteen years."

"You first applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, yes?"

"I did."

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously."

"And you've applied every years since, but Dumbledore denies your request?"

"Yes."

"Any idea why?"

"You will have to ask him."

"Oh, I shall."

"Are these question relevant to the inspection?"

"Oh, yes. The Minister requires an understanding of the teacher's…backgrounds." Umbridge bustled off to question Pansy Parkinson while Snape stepped over to Harry's cauldron. It was perfect despite the fact that he had been listening to Umbridge question Snape. He glanced at Hermione's: Perfect as usual. _She's quite the potion-maker as well as an accomplished witch._

"Five points each to Gryffindor," he said very softly before moving on.

"No Quidditch practice," Angelina reported hollowly. "She said she needed a bit of time to consider it."

Harry's eyes narrowed at these words. He suspected that Umbridge had something against him and decided to make Harry miserable by holding the threat of no Quidditch team over him. Harry growled slightly after Angelina left, earning looks from his friends. "What?" he asked.

"That sounded very animal-like," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said softly; it did sound very fox-like which made sense. "Sorry, I'll watch myself. Let's start our homework."

Angelina got permission to reform the team the next day and held practice that night despite the pouring rain. Practice only lasted an hour due to the pounding rain. Harry and Ron returned to the Common Room to complete their homework; well Harry did while Ron tried and gave up before going to bed. Harry stayed awake to read a book for Potions, however he ended up falling asleep in the armchair in front of the fire.

Hours later, Harry awoke with a start due to movement. His eyes adjusted quickly to the dark to see a house-elf moving through the room- a _very_ familiar house-elf. "Dobby?" he asked softly.

Dobby spun around. "Harry Potter, sir!" he squeaked. "Did Dobby wake you, sir?"

"It's all right. I should be in bed," Harry yawned. He took a second look at the elf. "Have you been taking all of Hermione's clothes?"

"Yes, sir. No other elves will clean Gryffindor Tower with clothes hidden, so Dobby does it all himself. Dobby does not mind for he hopes to meet Harry Potter and tonight, he got his wish." He bowed low before straightening up and gazing up at Harry. "Harry Potter different now. Dobby heard Harry Potter a magical fox, thought it not true, but Dobby sees it true."

"Yeah, it's true. I was a fox all along so, it's all right."

"Dobby wishes to help Harry Potter for Harry Potter set Dobby free and is much happier."

"You know, I think there is a way you can help. I need a place where twenty-eight people can practice DADA without being discovered by any teachers, especially Umbridge."

Dobby clapped his hands together and gave a skip to Harry's surprise. "Dobby know the perfect place, sir!"

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione sought out the people who had signed the list and told them where to meet for their first meeting. Harry was approached by Angelina to be told that Quidditch practice was cancelled due to the stormy conditions. Harry relayed the meeting message and asked her to tell Katie and Alicia. He had assured Hermione earlier that this was not a mad idea of Dobby's; it was real. He recalled Dumbledore mentioning it in passing, though Harry suspected that the headmaster didn't know what he had stumbled upon and he told Hermione as much.

At half past seven, the three of them left the Common Room armed with the Marauder's Map. He tapped it and scanned the way to the blank wall Dobby had described and they paced back and forth three times thinking hard on what they needed. _We need a place to practice,_ Harry thought. _Someplace where teachers can't find us._ After the third pass, Ron exclaimed, "Harry!"

He turned to see a door in the wall. He went up to the brass handle, pulled the door open, and marched in with the other two behind him. They had entered a large beautiful room. There was a fireplace on the far side with a fire already crackling away. There was a table full of Dark Detectors sitting on one side, there were bookcases full of books lining the opposite wall, and large silk cushions lay on the floor instead of chairs. The whole room was lit with torches in wall brackets.

"Harry, this is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran a hand along a shelf of books before selecting one and settling down on one of the cushions. Ron prodded one of the cushions with his toe as he said, "These will be useful for when we practice Stunning."

Gradually the other students trickled in, amazed by the room as they settled on the cushions. Once every cushion was occupied, Harry closed the door, and turned a key in the keyhole with a loud, satisfying _click_. He approached the group who had fallen silent and smiled at them. "Well, you found the place all right. Now, first I think we should- yes, Hermione?" He nodded at Hermione who had raised her hand.

"I think we should choose a leader," she said.

"Harry's leader," said Cho Chang.

"Well, I think we should vote on it. It makes it formal and gives him official authority. So, all in favor?" She raised her hand and everyone else followed suite. "All right. Motion passed."

"Okay, uh, thanks. Now, I was saying- what, Hermione?"

"We should have a name. It'll promote unity and team spirit."

This caught people's interest and names were tossed back and forth before it was voted and decided to name themselves Dumbledore's Army, or D.A. for short so they could refer to it outside of meetings safely. With a leader and a name chosen, Harry set everyone with the basics: Disarming.

He walked around the room to assist others in doing the spell, but his thoughts dwelled on his lessons with Snape. His first attempts at Occlumency were promising and he planned to try another way to repel Snape's next attempt. He reflected on his second attempt, impressed that only an emotion came out that time, but which emotion? The only one he could come up with was love; love of the lesson, of being a fox, of Snape…oh, boy.

 _Did Snape pick up on my love and interest toward him? If he has, he's not letting on. Perhaps I should try harder to keep my emotions hidden. After all, controlling emotions is essential for Occlumency._

The D.A. meeting ended shortly after nine and Harry complimented everyone and said he'll try to set up a meeting next week. He unlocked the door and watched the members file out, some pausing to smile or nod at him. The first meeting had gotten off to a good start.


	9. Honesty

**We're halfway through the story and this chapter is the turning point and where the T rating comes into play.**

Chapter Nine\- Honesty

"Good morning, Harry. I trust you've been practicing?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I know it's not easy with this being your O.W.L. year."

"Yes, sir, that's true."

"Nevertheless, I'm impressed with your first practice lesson. We will continue that today."

Snape and Harry locked eyes both with determination in them. Snape gestured and once again Harry's mind was under attack. He easily brushed aside the less intense parts of the attack, but as they increased in intensity, he knew it was time for his plan. He focused his mind, calling up his strength. His eyes, with had been closed, flew open as he pushed back with a Shield Charm. The attack was repelled and then Harry saw images from Snape's mind and along with those memories was an emotion: Love.

Snape staggered back and Harry dropped the shield. They locked eyes again, but this time with the revelation that they had been keeping their interest toward each other secret. But now, the truth was exposed and, to Snape, there was only one thing left to do. He approached the younger fox and took both of his hands in his own. "Harry. Please be my mate."

Harry smiled happily. "Yes, sir. I'll be your mate."

"Then call me Severus when we're in private. Even during our lessons."

"Yes, si- I mean, Severus."

"Good." Severus released Harry's hands and scratched one of the silver-tipped ears. Harry sighed at the older fox's touch. This was different from the ones he got from his classmates, it was gentle and loving. He knew he wouldn't tell Ron or Hermione about this. It would be his and Severus' secret.

"Harry, we'll continue next week with Legilimency. Your Occlumency training is excellent."

"Okay. See you then, Severus." Harry knew he would see his mate tomorrow, but it would be as Professor Snape.

The D.A.'s next meeting was as productive as the first. Once everyone had mastered Disarming, Harry moved on to Stunning. He was pleased with the progress they were making and he made sure to let them know as well as spells to look forward to in future meetings. As they left the room, a few girls were giving Harry these flirtatious looks. He merely nodded professionally. His heart had already been won. He just wasn't going to tell anyone. He kept re-living Sunday as he, Ron, and Hermione headed back to Gryffindor Tower. His Shield Charm plan worked a little too well, but that was all right seeing as it brought hidden feelings out into the open.

"Harry you didn't tell us, how was your lesson with Snape Sunday?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, great. We finished Occlumency and next time is Legilimency."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I've heard Occlumency and Legilimency are rather advanced magic, no matter what type it is."

"You're right, but I'm enjoying my lessons. Snape's pleased with how quickly I'm catching on."

"He's been treating us fairly in class, it's a refreshing change."

"But, will it last?" Ron asked.

"I think so," Harry replied. "I mean, I don't see anything that could change it."

D.A. meetings were put on hold as Angelina wanted daily Quidditch practices to prepare for their match against Slytherin. Harry coached Ron to help him improve his goalkeeping abilities. His lessons with Snape were a combination of exploring their relationship and lecture on how Legilimency works and how to do it. He said that practice would start after the match with Slytherin.

"Severus, which team will you be supporting?" Harry asked.

Severus was quiet for a moment. Gryffindor had never lost to Slytherin since Harry joined the team, yet Slytherin was his House. "I really don't know. I've always supported Slytherin, but now…"

"I see."

Severus smiled. "I do expect you to get the Snitch before Draco does."

Harry nodded. "No problem."

Severus sat in the teachers' box on the day of the match with mixed feelings. On one hand, he wanted Slytherin to win; it was his House after all and they haven't beaten Gryffindor in years. Today would be a good day to end that streak. On the other hand, he loved Harry and although the relationship was new, he couldn't be disloyal to his mate. So, he knew Harry could get the Snitch, no problem, he thought it would be nice if Slytherin won.

The game was fast, brutal, and dirty- at least from the Slytherin team. They were committing fouls against the Gryffindors and their green and silver clad students didn't help matters. Whenever the Gryffindor Keeper failed to save a goal or when a Slytherin Chaser went to take a shot, they broke into a song that was mean-spirited and Severus suspected that Draco wrote at least some of the lyrics. He prayed that Harry caught the Snitch soon and put an end to the game.

His prayer was answered as Harry beat Draco to the Snitch bringing the score one hundred sixty to forty. There was neutral applause in the teachers' box that was halted when a Bludger hit Harry in the small of his back sending him from his broom to the ground five to six feet below.

"Outrageous!" McGonagall said angrily. Severus silently agreed. He saw the offender, Crabbe, who was getting told off by Madam Hooch. Then, he spotted Draco dismount his broom, white-faced and angry. He knew the boy was going to taunt the team and Harry, in particular. It's what Draco is prone to whenever his team lost to Gryffindor. Severus felt the vindictive side of his fox nature rise and decided to indulge. He stared at the grass in front of Draco, willing it to form a knot.

It worked as Draco's foot got caught in the knot and he fell forward onto the grass. He saw the Gryffindor team laugh at Draco's fall. Severus, meanwhile, swiftly left his seat to approach the scene. He realized a second after forming the knot that Draco might blame Harry for the trick. He reached them just as Draco grabbed Harry's robes.

"Mr. Malfoy, release Potter immediately," he said coldly.

Draco did so and turned to his Head of House. "Professor, it's Potter's fault I tripped. It's just like he did on the train ride here."

"You tripped yourself. Do not blame Potter for your lack of coordination."

The Gryffindor team snickered softly as Draco stormed off the field. Harry glanced back at Severus as he headed to the locker room. It did seem odd for Malfoy to trip like that, not to mention Severus' timely arrival.

 _Did Severus just…prank Malfoy?_ he wondered as he changed clothes. _That seems so unlike him. Did his fox side influence him the way it influenced me on the train ride here? I think I'll ask him about it._

"Severus, did you have anything to do with Malfoy tripping?" Harry asked the next morning.

"I did. Draco has a habit of taunting you and your team after his team loses to you and I felt a need to teach him a lesson. It was only after setting the trick that I realized that he would blame you. Did you prank him on the train on the way here?"

"Yes. I sent a shock into the compartment door. Malfoy was demanding I open the door."

"I see. Obviously, he wasn't hurt."

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I just didn't think he had a right to order me around."

"I understand Harry, but tread cautiously at school. The Ministry is watching the school through the eyes of Dolores Umbridge. I suspect she'll look for an excuse to expel you. Her inspections aren't just to weed out unsatisfactory teachers, but also those who are close to Dumbledore. His summer was a lot like yours."

"You mean the lies."

"Exactly." Severus paused as if making a decision. "Harry, have you heard of The Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes. Hermione mentioned it a few weeks back. Dumbledore founded it and Sirius is loaning his house as headquarters."

"Yes and I'm one of the members. My job is to report anything the Dark Lord's planning to Dumbledore. It's a dangerous job, but I am well up to the task."

"What is he up to?"

Severus hesitated. "I want to tell you," he said at last. "Mates shouldn't have secrets from each other."

"Maybe just tell me some things?"

"Yes, I could do that. I know the Dark Lord is looking to recruit followers which the Death Eaters will do so by putting the Imperius Curse on them. He also wants an army of Dark creatures at his command, such as Dementors and giants. Hagrid was sent to persuade the giants to join our side. He should have returned before term started."

"I hope he's all right," Harry said.

"I know you do. You should know that you surviving the Dark Lord's rebirth messed up his plans to seize power. Only his Death Eaters were supposed to know he returned. You survived and warned Dumbledore who everyone knows the Dark Lord fears."

"What about our side? Are we recruiting?"

"Hard to do so because Fudge refuses to believe the Dark Lord's back and those who are in the Order and working for the Ministry can't talk of it or they'll lose their jobs. The Order needs spies on the inside because the Dark Lord is bound to have spies there, too."

Harry was quiet. He thought of Umbridge and the decree that anyone in an illegal group would be expelled as well as Severus saying mates shouldn't have secrets. After everything Severus had told him, how could he not do the same?

"Severus, I have something to tell you, only don't tell anyone else, please."

"Very well. You have my word that what you tell me doesn't leave this room."

"Thank you. I'm leading a secret group that practices DADA spells. We named it Dumbledore's Army, or D.A. for short."

Severus' lips twitched in amusement. "I see. A violation of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, I believe. How many students and how's your progress?"

"There's twenty-eight and our progress isn't bad. "I've taught Disarming, Stunning, and the Impediment Jinx."

"Impressive. So, this is just to teach the spells?"

"No. It's about fighting the Death Eaters and preparing ourselves for the real world."

"Ah. So, it's more like a teenage version of the Order?"

Harry blinked. "I hadn't thought of it like that. I like the sound of it, though."

"Harry, I'm afraid we ran out of time today. We'll have to practice Legilimency next time."

"Sure. I understand."

Harry left the office and headed upstairs. His head whirled with everything he learned about the Order and Severus' job in the organization. He also felt good about telling someone about the D.A. He knew he was safe in telling him; the jinx on that paper would only activate if he told Umbridge, which he never would. His friends would wonder why he told Severus if they learned he told him.

 _I wonder if Hermione or Ron know what I know about the Order's efforts to stop Voldemort. Maybe I'll tell if they don't._

As he climbed into the Common Room, he saw only Ron and Hermione. It seemed everyone else was outside enjoying the snow. Hermione leaped to her feet when she saw Harry. "Harry, we've been waiting for you. How was Legilimency practice?"

"We didn't get to it, but we will next time. What's up?"

"Hagrid's back. We decided to wait you before going to see him."

"Hey, thanks. Let's get our cloaks and go see him." A few minutes later, the trio left the castle and were heading down the grounds to visit Hagrid.


	10. Giants and Thestrals

Chapter Ten- Giants and Thestrals

The trio reached Hagrid's front door and knocked which set off Fang's booming barks. "Hagrid, it's us," Harry called.

"What took yeh so long?" came the reply. "Been waitin' since last night."

The three of them exchanged grins as the door opened and Hermione exclaimed, "Hagrid!"

"Come on, come on get in," Hagrid said, gesturing with one large hand.

"Hagrid, what happened to you?" Hermione asked once the door closed behind them. Harry agreed with Hermione's question. Hagrid's face was a swollen mass of bruises and cuts and Harry wondered how he got those injuries.

Hagrid waved a hand in a dismissive motion. "It's nothin'. I'm fine. Oh, it's great to see you three, er you two." He blinked at the black and silver fox before looking at Hermione and Ron. "Er, where's Harry?"

Harry exposed his scar. "Right here."

Hagrid gaped. "Blimey, Harry. What happened to yeh?"

"I had a long-term Glamour Charm on me that broke over the summer. I'm a magical fox on my father's side."

"A fox? You mean like Professor Snape?"

"Exactly like Professor Snape. He's been teaching me fox magic for the last three months."

"Harry, show Hagrid and Hermione that one you showed me on our first night," Ron said.

"What one?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned before changing into a fox. Hermione's mouth formed an O-shape. Hagrid stared for a moment before lifting Harry from his seat.

"Harry, this is amazing," he said with a smile. He laid Harry over one arm and ran his free hand gently down Harry's back. "So soft and silky," he murmured.

Harry squirmed slightly before leaping out of Hagrid's arms and onto his seat before changing forms. "Hagrid," he said in a surprised tone. He hadn't expected Hagrid to act like that; he usually like dangerous creatures.

"Ah, sorry about that. I never seen a magical fox. Professor Snape never drops his Glamour and he would refuse to be a lesson for me classes. I've asked a few times during me first year as well as last year."

"I'm not interested in being a lesson, either," Harry stated gently.

"Not to worry. I got some great lessons for yeh not that I'm back. Been savin' some interestin' creatures for yer O.W.L. year."

"How'd you get those injuries?" Ron asked, gesturing at his face.

"I told yeh, it's nothin'."

"Did the giants beat you up?" Harry asked quietly.

Hagrid looked astonished. "Who said anythin' about giants?"

"Professor Snape told me. He explained the Order's effort against Voldemort."

Hagrid winced at the name as did Ron and Hermione. "Don't think he should be tellin' yeh about that, but yeah I went to talk to giants about joining our side."

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"Found them. Long way from here, up in some mountains. Olympe, Madam Maxine to yeh, went with me. We made friendly contact with the chief before he was killed. The new chief didn't want to listen to us, but he was talkin' to someone else."

"Death Eaters," Harry said.

Hagrid nodded. "We tried to persuade giants who didn't like the chief but the Death Eaters were aware of our presence and threatened them. They didn't want to have anythin' to do with us after that."

"So, no giants," Ron said.

"Hagrid, what kind of lessons are you planning to do with us?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Ah, I don't want to spoil the surprise. It'll impress that inspector, I'll tell yeh that."

"Umbridge was here?" Harry asked.

"Last night. Strange woman. Talkin' loud and slow to me."

"It's because she hates half-breeds," Harry growled. "She's mistaken me for a half-breed but I haven't done or said anything to her."

"You're not a half-breed," Hagrid protested. "I would know just lookin' at yeh."

"Anyway, careful with your lessons. She's already put Trelawney on probation and she'll do the same to you. She wants to get rid of teachers who seem too close to Dumbledore."

"Please," Hermione begged. "Teach us something boring like Knarls or Crups. Something that'll come up in our O.W.L. exams."

"Why show yeh somethin' like that? You just wait. These creatures are special."

"I can't believe he won't listen to us," Hermione said as they walked back to the castle. "He had to know we're worried about him."

"I'm sure he did, but he's not the sort to teach boring creatures," Harry said. Once they entered the Entrance Hall, Ron and Hermione dragged Harry into an empty classroom and closed the door.

"What else did Snape tell you about the Order?" Ron asked. "Hermione and me were at headquarters all summer, but we weren't allowed at meetings and no one would tell us anything. They just made us clean the house along with the twins and Ginny."

"He didn't tell me everything. He mentioned that recruiting members wasn't going well. He said that Voldemort wants an army of Dark Creatures and that the Death Eaters would get people to join them by using the Imperius Curse. Oh, and Snape's spying on Voldemort and reporting what he hears to Dumbledore."

"So, Snape's really on our side?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he is." Harry felt a surge of love for his mate and looked forward to next week's lesson.

Hagrid's reappearance at the Staff Table Monday morning was received with mixed results. Fred, George, and Lee charged up to shake hands with Hagrid, roaring with delight. Lavender and Parvati exchanged gloomy looks and Harry knew that they preferred Grubbly-Planck's lessons something a part of him understood. Yet, he had missed Hagrid and hoped that the "special creatures" weren't dangerous to the point that it would put Hagrid on probation though Umbridge would likely put him on probation simply because he was half-giant. It was with this view that weighed on Harry's mind as he and his classmates headed down to Hagrid's house on Tuesday morning.

He was waiting by his house with what looked like half a dead cow on his shoulder. His face was still covered in bruises, a fact that didn't go unnoticed. "We're workin' in here today," Hagrid announced, pointing toward the forest. "We're gonna observe them in their natural habitat. Anyways, they like the dark and quiet."

Harry heard Malfoy whispering in a panic to Crabbe and Goyle and felt satisfaction at the fact that Malfoy hadn't gotten any braver since his first and last trip into the forest. He confidently followed Hagrid into the forest with the rest of the class behind him.

"Hagrid, have you been inspected yet?" Harry asked softly as he drew alongside him.

"It'll be this class today."

"Well, just don't let her get to you and it'll be fine."

"Yeh mean 'cause of her dislike of half-breeds?" Hagrid nodded. "I'll be careful, Harry."

Their surroundings grew darker as they traveled deeper into the forest. Harry saw the darkness close in on them and then it lightened so it didn't seem so dark. _I knew foxes have night vision and that seems to include magical foxes. Cool!_

Hagrid soon stopped in what seemed to be the heart of the forest and laid the dead cow on the ground in front of him before turning around. Harry also turned to see his classmates darting from tree to tree, looking around nervously. "Gather round, everyone. Nothin' to be afraid of, they're well-trained."

"You're sure they're trained?" Malfoy challenged, his voice trembling slightly with fear. "But then it wouldn't be the first time you brought dangerous stuff to class, would it?"

Hagrid ignored him. "Now, I'll call them. They like to know it's me." He turned to the darkness and let out a high-pitched bird shriek. It sounded especially high to Harry's fox ears. Hagrid shrieked again and after a few seconds of silence, Harry heard the sound of something approaching.

Harry inhaled sharply. It was a black skeletal horse with leathery bat wings and blank white eyes. He had seen this horse and others like it pulling the carriages this year. But, what were they and why were they pulling carriages that can move by themselves?

The horse approached the carcass and began to rip strips of meat off it. It was soon joined by a second and as Harry watched, Ron whispered, "Why doesn't Hagrid call again?"

Harry looked at Ron. "You don't see them?" he asked softly.

"See what?"

"Now, then," Hagrid said turning back to the class. "Who can see them?"

Harry put up his hand as did a Slytherin and Neville. Hagrid looked at him. "Yeah, I figured you'd be able to. And you, Neville?"

"Excuse me?" Malfoy drawled. "But what are we supposed to be seeing?"

Hagrid pointed at the meat for an answer. Pansy gave a shriek as a horse tore off another strip. "What's doing that?" she squeaked, darting behind a tree.

"Thestrals," Hagrid announced and Harry heard Hermione give an "Oh!" of comprehension. "So, there is loads to know about Thestrals."

"But they're really, really unlucky!" Pansy exclaimed.

"No, no. That's just superstition. They're actually quite useful," Hagrid protested.

" _Hem, hem_."

Hagrid, not having heard Umbridge's fake cough, looked at the closest Thestral thinking it made the noise.

" _Hem, hem_."

"Oh, good morning, Professor," Hagrid greeted after looking around and spotting her.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" Umbridge said slowly and loudly. "Telling you I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Yes, I did. Glad you found the place. I don't know if you can see- we're doing Thestrals today."

"I'm sorry?" Umbridge cupped her ear. "What did you say?"

Harry saw a look of annoyance flash across Hagrid's face before the gameskeeper answered. "Thestrals. Black horses with wings." He turned his attention to the students. "Now, as I was sayin', does anyone know why some people can see them and others can't?" He pointed at Hermione who had her hand up.

"Thestrals can only be seen by people who have seen death," she answered promptly.

"Right you are. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals can be domesticated and Hogwarts have a herd that started out with one male and five females."

"Are you aware," Umbridge interrupted. "that the Ministry of Magic has classified Thestrals as dangerous?"

"Well, yes, but I have already stated that this herd is domesticated and well-trained. They are no more dangerous than dogs."

Umbridge made a few notes before stating loudly and slowly that she was going to question students. She even threw in some sign language.

Hagrid shook his head before saying. "As I was sayin' before, there are lots of things to know about Thestrals. They understand human speech and are an alternative to broomsticks and other modes of transportation. They have an amazin' sense of direction so you'll never be lost again."

Harry drifted to the back where Umbridge was questioning Pansy. He stood quite a ways away, yet his ears easily picked up Pansy's response. He scowled at what he was hearing. Hagrid was going to end up on probation based on Pansy's response, Hagrid's choice of creature, and Umbridge's hatred of half-breeds.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said softly as she came up to him. "You can see the Thestrals, yes?"

"I do," Harry said neutrally.

"What do you think of them?"

"They're interesting. Hagrid's quite knowledgably about them and about magical creatures overall."

Umbridge made a note which Harry doubted was good, then addressed Hagrid loudly and slowly again with sign language saying that he'll get the results of his inspection in ten days. Then she turned and bustled out of the forest.


	11. Legilimency and Prophecy

Chapter Eleven\- Legilimency and Prophecy

Harry's feelings about Hagrid's inspection persisted all week. He was positive that it could only end up one way: Probation. He shook off these thoughts as he headed for Severus' office. He knocked and entered when told to do so. He closed and locked the door before turning to see Severus in his true form as usual. He strode toward him and embraced him. Severus returned the gesture before pulling back and smiling at the boy.

"This is nice, Harry. I must admit, I have never been happier in my life."

"Even while you were friends with my mother?"

"I was happy, but being loved and being in love makes me happier than that."

"Professor Dumbledore has said that love is a very strong and powerful emotion."

"And he is correct. Now, this is our last lesson before the holidays and we'll resume on the first Sunday after term starts. So, Legilimency. As I said before, eye contact is essential. You've seen how I gestured before, but again it takes force of will to get through another's defenses as I have already demonstrated. So, attempt to break into my mind while I try to resist."

Harry nodded and licked his lips as he and Severus locked eyes. Harry gestured and forced his will against Severus'. He glimpsed a vast seemingly unbreakable fortress as his mind pounded against it like a battering ram. He was impressed with Severus' mental defenses and knew he could apply it to his own. He felt Severus firmly, but gently push Harry out of his mind and he staggered back slightly.

"Your assault weakened."

"Sorry. I was impressed with your defenses."

"Ah. All right. Try again."

They locked eyes again and Harry gestured while his mind pushed and pounded on Severus' defenses. He no longer marveled at the defense; he was determined to break in. He felt Severus trying to push him out and he fought back. He shoved against Severus and then, he was in…

He saw a fifteen-year-old Severus taking his O.W.L.s, a fifteen-year-old James tormenting Severus, and he felt the embarrassment and humiliation Severus felt as James tormented him. He also felt Severus' horror when he called Lily a "mudblood." He pulled out quickly and he found himself kneeling on the floor, pale and shaking with tears running down his cheeks.

"Harry? Harry! Are you all right?" came Severus' concerned voice. He knelt beside the young fox and put a hand on his shoulder.

Harry drew in a shaky breath and drew his sleeve across his face. "You were right, Severus," he whispered in a choked voice. "My father was…everything you said. I used to be proud when told I'm like him, but now I feel sick and ashamed."

Severus was stunned by what Harry was saying. "Harry-," he began.

"How could he!?" Harry demanded, his voice a little louder but still choked. "How could he do that to you!?"

Severus faced Harry and took him by the shoulders. "Harry, listen to me. Yes, your father was everything I said, but that was the James from school. The young man he became was brave, clever, and kind. He gave his life to save you and your mother."

"Did he always torment you?" Harry asked, calming down.

"Well, he hexed anyone he felt like but once he started dating your mother, I was the only one he hexed. We really did hate each other, much like you and Draco. I'm grateful to James now, because he brought us together."

 _He's right. If not for my father's bloodline, I wouldn't be a fox and I wouldn't be Severus' mate, both of which I love._

Severus reached over and scratched Harry's ear. "Feel better, now?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Good." He stood up and so did Harry. "Let's leave the lesson here. You did well today. By the way, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you tomorrow night at eight."

"Why?"

"I am afraid he didn't say, so you'll have to wait until then."

"Good evening, Harry."

"Good evening, sir." Harry walked up to Dumbledore's desk and sat in the chair in front of it after invited to sit.

"Severus has told me that you are quite adept at fox magic, including Occlumency and Legilimency."

"Yes, sir. That's right."

"He also admitted that the two of you are mates now and that both of you are quite happy." He looked at Harry over his glasses and smiled gently when Harry blushed and nodded. "I have no objections to this as it hasn't affected your homework or his teaching abilities. I also would be the last person to stand in the way of love.

"I'm glad you learned Occlumency for it has already come in handy though you do not know it. You see, the scar you received is most unusual. It connects you and Voldemort in a way where you would feel pain whenever Voldemort was nearby or is feeling a powerful emotion. I know that Voldemort should be feeling happy or angry by now and you would have known through your scar. However, your study of Occlumency has blocked it. That's good because if Voldemort had discovered this connection, he could have planted false images in your mind in order to trick you into going to the Ministry."

"But, why sir?"

"In the bowels of the Ministry lies the Department of Mysteries and in that department is a place called The Hall of Prophecy. Sixteen years ago, a prophecy was made to me concerning Voldemort and a baby boy born at the end of July to parents who have defied Voldemort three times."

"Me?"

"Ah, well. It could have meant you or Neville, who was also born in July and his parents defied Voldemort three times as your parents did. A spy of Voldemort's only heard the first part of the prophecy and headed to tell Voldemort. The prophecy speaks of a boy born at the end of July who could vanquish Voldemort and he would be marked as Voldemort's equal and have power that Voldemort does not. It went on to say that neither can live while the other survives. In the Hall of Prophecy is a glass ball which contains a record of the prophecy. It is my belief that Voldemort is desperate to hear the entire prophecy in hopes of learning how to destroy you. He is currently making plans to acquire it. The catch is that prophecies can only be removed by the ones the prophecy mentions."

"So Voldemort would have used the connection to lure me to the Hall of Prophecy if I hadn't learned Occlumency," Harry said.

"Oh, yes and Voldemort also would have found out about you being a fox and your relationship with Severus."

"Well, if I keep practicing, I should be safe. Sir, you said the prophecy said I would have power Voldemort doesn't. What power would that be?"

"Love, Harry. You have been loved and have loved in return; with your parents, Sirius, your friends, and of course, Severus.

"Now, you can tell Severus, Ron, and Hermione what we've discussed tonight. I suggest going to bed now and enjoy your holiday at the Burrow."

"Good night, sir and thank you."

"Dumbledore told you about the prophecy," Severus said when Harry dropped by to say goodbye before going to bed on the last day of term.

"Most of it. He said a spy of Voldemort's heard part of it before rushing off to tell him, but he didn't say who."

He looked at Severus who had looked away from him. "I see," the black and red fox said.

"Severus, do you know who the spy was?"

"I do." Severus looked at Harry. "What would you say if I told you that he regretted telling the Dark Lord the prophecy and decided to spy on the Dark Lord instead of serving him?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, a look of shock spreading across his face. "It was you?" he gasped.

Severus nodded sadly, looking at the floor. "I'll understand if you no longer wish to be mates, but I wanted to honor the belief that mates shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I truly regretted telling him what I heard for I cared about Lily greatly even though I ended up destroying that friendship." Severus still kept his face away from Harry. He didn't want to see the look of rejection on Harry's face. He waited to hear running footsteps followed by a slamming door.

There was a long pause before Harry said softly, "Severus…look at me." He waited until Severus did so. "You didn't know that Voldemort would think the prophecy meant me. He could have chosen Neville who was also born in July. I appreciate that you decided to tell me. I still love you because you wanted to be honest."

Severus slowly smiled at Harry's words. "I am so glad to hear you say that. We haven't been together very long, but you willing to forgive my mistake means more to me than I can possibly say."

Harry nodded. "Our relationship is new and it's best to share secrets now rather than them being revealed months or years later."

"Makes perfect sense." Severus pulled Harry into a hug. "I love you too, Harry. Have a good holiday."

"You too." Severus and Harry pulled back and Harry left the room with a relieved Severus behind him.


	12. Christmas

Chapter Twelve\- Christmas

Harry departed for the Burrow the next day with the Weasleys by Portkey. He was pulled into a tight hug by Mrs. Weasley as soon as she saw him. "Harry, dear, so good to see you again! Dumbledore told us about you, but he failed to mention how cute you are!"

Harry, red from her attention, looked over her shoulder to see Ron and the twins sniggering softly while Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron, why don't you take Harry up to your room so he can get settled in?" Mrs. Weasley said once she released the black and silver fox.

"Sure, Mum." Ron led Harry upstairs and once the door had closed, he said, "I still can't believe your scar connects you to You-Know-Who and that he could manipulate you through it."

"Could, but won't. My lessons in Occlumency and practicing it every night has blocked the connection."

"And he went after you because of a prophecy? A prophecy he wants to steal?"

"Dumbledore said so. I think Voldemort fears being defeated after trying to seize power. He saw me as a threat."

Ron shuddered at hearing Voldemort's name. "Yeah, well. I hope he doesn't get that prophecy. You have a power he doesn't, that's what you said but you didn't say what it is."

"It's love. Dumbledore said that I have been loved and given it in return. My parents, Sirius, and my friends are the reasons I have love which Dumbledore say is a very strong and powerful emotion."

"Wow. So, You-Know-Who doesn't love?"

"More like he underestimates it. After all, my mother's sacrifice is why the curse rebounded on him."

Harry awoke on Christmas Day to Ron opening his presents and see a pile of his own at the foot of his bed. He got the usual sweater and pies from Mrs. Weasley, one of a set of two-way mirrors from Sirius, a set of books from Remus of Defensive spells, candy and chocolate from Ron and Hagrid, a homework planner from Hermione, and lastly, a fox grooming kit from Severus. He peeked inside to see that it contained a brush, a comb, a mirror, a pair of claw clippers, and a claw file.

"Whoa," Ron said, holding the sweater he got. "How come you got a present from Snape?"

"Probably because no one else would think of a kit like this and he has been teaching me about magical foxes." Harry knew the real reason why Severus gave him a present: Because that's what couples do for one another. _I hope he likes the gift I got him._

Harry and Ron came downstairs along with the others to a delicious breakfast currently cooking. Mrs. Weasley smiled at them as they entered the room. "We're going to have couple of guests. Aurther's bringing them with him," she said.

"Cool. Who?" Ron asked.

"It's a surprise." She turned back to the stove. "Please set the table, dears."

Harry was setting the plates when he saw movement. He looked up to see the family clock; Mr. Weasley's hand had spun to traveling before stopping at "home."

"Merry Christmas, everyone," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. "Here are the guests I mentioned."

Harry turned to see Lupin and…Sirius! He grinned as he came forward to shake Lupin's hand and hug his godfather. "Merry Christmas, Sirius," he said.

"Merry Christmas, Harry. What did you think of my present?"

"Cool, just like the knife you gave me last year. Professor Lupin, thanks for the books, they're great."

"You're welcome." Lupin leaned forward and whispered, "I've heard you and Severus are less hostile toward each other and that he's been giving you private lessons."

"Yeah, that's right," Harry whispered back. He noticed that Lupin was looking him over; his eyes traveled from the ears to the hair, to the tail, and then up to the claws and his eyes. He smiled when Lupin realized that he had been caught staring. "I know. Everyone keeps saying that they think I'm cute."

"That did cross my mind, but I wondered if James would have looked the same if he had been born a fox. I think the green part of your eyes came from Lily."

"I agree with Remus' thoughts," Sirius spoke up. "I wonder too if James could have been black and silver."

Harry thoroughly enjoyed his holiday at the Burrow. He talked with everyone, read his books for D.A. lessons, and made use of his grooming kit. He was both eager and dreading his return to Hogwarts; he was eager to see his mate again, but going back meant being under Umbridge's control again. The last day of the holidays came and Lupin escorted them back to school via The Knight Bus. Harry cast the illusion spell so that his true nature would not somehow reach Voldemort's ears. He was still stared at as he boarded; they still believed him to be a liar, that's why they stared. He ignored them as they sat and endured the uncomfortable ride back to school.

Harry promised D.A. members to let them know about the next meeting as soon as possible through Hermione's ingenious coins when term started the following day. Potions class was the same as always until the end when Snape said, "Potter, a word before you go."

Harry waited until everyone else had left before approaching Snape who pulled the boy into a hug. "Thank you for the wand box. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome and thank you for the grooming kit."

"My pleasure. There is a Hogsmeade trip on Valentine's Day. Would you be interested in spending it with me?"

"I would! What would we do?"

"I was thinking a picnic in the countryside and maybe a walk or play as foxes," Severus suggested as they headed upstairs for lunch.

"Sounds great! What time?"

"Meet me by Dervish and Bangs at one, okay?"

"Okay." Severus and Harry reached the Great Hall and went to their seats.

The next day, Hermione showed Harry and Ron the front page of the _Prophet_ that announced that ten Death Eaters had broken out of Azkaban. Within a few days, the news had spread all over the school and Umbridge passed Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six, forbidding teachers from sharing information with students that didn't relate to the subject they teach.

The escape of ten Death Eaters spurred the D.A. to work harder than before. Harry taught them the Shield Charm, the Reducto Curse, and the Full Body Bind. He promised to teach them the Patronus Charm in a month or two. They left the meeting three days before Valentine's Day, chatting softly about the meeting where they had practiced all the spells they had learned.

"Harry," Hermione said once they were in the Common Room with their schoolbags. "Can you join me at The Three Broomsticks on Saturday?"

"Well, I've got plans at one o'clock."

"That's fine. If we leave for Hogsmeade immediately after breakfast, we'll have plenty of time."

"Time for what?"

"You'll see," Hermione said settling down to her homework and Harry followed suite.


	13. Romantic Date

Chapter Thirteen\- Romantic Date

Harry awoke early on the day of the Hogsmeade trip and laid in bed, thinking about the day. First there was the surprise Hermione had planned and then his picnic with Severus which sounded romantic. He rolled out of bed to get dressed before leaving for the Great Hall.

Hermione and Harry left for Hogsmeade without Ron who was getting special training with Angelina and the other Chasers. "You gonna tell me what this is all about?" Harry asked as they walked down High Street.

"All right. The escape of the Death Eaters got me thinking of arranging an interview so you could tell the world about V-Voldemort's return and the Death Eaters who didn't go to Azkaban."

"An interview? But the _Prophet_ won't print it."

"I know. But Luna told me _The Quibbler_ would. I also got Rita Skeeter to agree to do the interview unless she wants me to report her as an unregistered Animagus."

"Sounds interesting. You do realize that it'll be hard to talk about it, right?"

"Yes, but just imagine how angry Umbridge will be."

Harry smiled at the thought. "Yeah, she would be very angry. Okay, I'll try to say everything I can remember."

"Great." They entered The Three Broomsticks to find Luna and Rita waiting for them in the back of the pub.

Harry headed for Dervish and Bangs, glad to be away from the pub. He hadn't been to The Three Broomsticks at all this school year and almost everyone had been staring at him. Rita had been one of those people and she seemed far more interested in his new look and nature than the interview she had been asked to cover. It was Hermione who re-oriented her priorities and asked Harry about that night, pressing him for every last detail. When he had done so and Rita couldn't come up with any more questions, he was allowed to leave.

As he approached his destination, he saw Severus in his true form there, a basket hanging from one arm. Both smiled before the older man turned and led the way into the wild countryside that bordered the village. They passed the stile where Harry had met Sirius earlier in the year and stopped at a clearing surrounded by tall grass on all sides. It was here that Severus laid out a blanket, sat down, and began laying out food. Harry sank onto the blanket next to Severus.

"So," Severus said after a few minutes of eating. "what did you do earlier?"

"Hermione arranged an interview for me at The Three Broomsticks. She wanted me to have the chance to tell the truth about Voldemort." He saw Severus' ears and tail twitch at the name.

"An interview," he said slowly sipping some butterbeer. "I believe Dolores Umbridge will not like that. I take it that it will not be printed in the _Prophet_."

"Right. It'll be in _The Quibbler_."

Severus smiled. "I'll be sure to obtain a copy. Now, I have something to share with you about fox form. We can talk to one another telepathically. In fact, mates could use telepathy when not in fox form."

"Really? How come we haven't before?"

"We need to use it in fox form first."

Harry nodded, taking a bite of chicken. He really looked forward to changing forms now. He knew his feelings toward Severus would be stronger in that form, but so would Severus's feelings. He wondered what his feelings would prompt him to do.

They cleaned up their picnic and once the basket was stowed away, they shifted to fox form. Severus trotted into the grass, paused to glance back at Harry, and then flicked his tail to indicate that Harry should follow. He did so, noticing that he wasn't cold like he had been during lunch; had to be the fur coat.

He kept following Severus' tail until it rounded a bend. He turned the corner, but no sign of Severus. _Great, he's invisible,_ Harry thought, swishing his tail. Suddenly, a weight landed on his back, forcing him onto his stomach. He heard a laugh in his head before he heard Severus say, " _Gotcha_."

Harry glanced back at the now visible fox on his back before replying, " _Two can play that game, Severus._ "

Severus felt himself being levitated off Harry. He flailed helplessly in the air as the young fox got to his feet. He sprinted into the grass, the tip of his tail turning invisible before slipping into the grass and that was when Severus fell to the ground, but landed on his paws. He shook himself out before closing his eyes and trusting his ears to detect Harry's location. They turned this way and that but all he heard was the wind rustling the grass which made determining Harry's movements tricky. He inhaled and his nose picked up the scent of a fox…that was right behind him.

He quickly sidestepped as Harry leaped through the air and landed on the ground instead of Severus. He took the opportunity to pin Harry down. " _Nice try, my boy, nice try. I smelled your scent and was able to avoid your charge._ "

" _Are you saying I smell?_ "

" _You smell like a fox, just as I do. Perhaps we can work on your senses next lesson._ "

" _I have some experience with my hearing and my night vision. I would like to learn to use my nose._ "

Severus jumped off Harry, stepped in front of him, and nuzzled Harry's muzzle with his nose. Harry stood and rubbed his cheek across Severus'. Severus felt his love for Harry wash over him more intense than before. He wanted to be more intimate with the boy than he had been. He reached up and gently nipped Harry's ear. He was rewarded with a small yip from Harry. " _Did that hurt, Harry?_ "

" _No. Just surprised me. Why did you do that?_ "

" _I'm feeling the desire to be more intimate. I'm following my instincts._ "

Harry blinked at that statement. Severus wanted to be more intimate? His instincts were leading him? He reflected on his feelings that rose from the nip and an intense surge of love went through him. He wanted to be more intimate, too. Since he was facing Severus' back, he lifted his tail and used it to brush under Severus' chin and then his cheek.

" _Mmm. Feeling intimate yourself, Harry?_ "

" _Definitely. And I'd rather have hands for this._ "

" _Agreed._ "

Both resumed their true forms and embraced one another. Harry reached up and scratched Severus' ear, eliciting a sigh from him. Harry ran his hand through Severus' hair; it was soft and silky like his own. Severus brushed Harry's cheek with his hand before tilting the head up by the chin. He gazed at the gold-green eyes before leaning forward and capturing the lips in a soft, loving kiss. He felt Harry respond eagerly to the kiss and knew that their relationship had reached a new level.


	14. Need and Senses

Chapter Fourteen\- Need and Senses

Severus sent an early owl the editor of _The Quibbler_ , requesting only the issue featuring Harry's interview be sent to him before going to breakfast. He looked forward to seeing Harry again at their meeting. He had promised yesterday that they would devote some of their time to using his senses. He was aware that now that they had gotten intimate and shared a kiss, Harry would desire to spend even more time with him. _It'll be hard for us to be together as the O.W.L. exams draw closer. I'm sure that he or I will make it work. I, for example, will try to be available when he feels the need to be with me._

Ten minutes after returning to his office and dropping the Glamour, there was a knock. "Enter." Harry came in and his desire was obvious: His eyes were bright with need and his cheeks had a rosy look to them. "Morning, Severus," he said happily.

"Morning, Harry. You're excited to see me, obviously."

"Yes. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't wait to see you."

"You're feeling the mating need to be with me. Our gestures and kiss has unlocked the feeling and it will only increase as time goes on. I will try to be available when you need me, but I will not interfere with your studies particularly when preparing for your O.W.L.s."

"I understand. So, about my senses…"

"Right. You are especially interested in smell. You need to concentrate and focus because when you breathe in, you get a lot of different scents and you need to focus on filtering them out. Let's start here. There are several scents in here which will be perfect practice."

Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. A mixture of scents flooded his nose. It was difficult to sort them out. He inhaled again, trying to concentrate and focus on individual smells. He picked up a few that he figured out came from Severus' private store of ingredients. He focused on the ingredients and recognized at least two of them. He picked up a scent from another area of the room. He focused on it and found he knew it was the scent of a fox: It was Severus.

He opened his eyes and focused on his mate who was leaning against his desk, arms folded over his chest and his head tilted quizzically. "Well?" he prompted.

"I picked up a few scents from your private store and recognized two and I got your scent."

"That's a good start. I suggest practicing your sense of smell every chance you get. Perhaps by next Sunday, you'll be able to recognize the scents of your best friends. Of course, keep up with your Occlumency."

Harry approached Severus. "Yeah. I can do that."

"Good." He tilted his head again as Harry got closer. "Harry? What are you-?"

Harry seized Severus' robes, pulled him down, and gave a long, loving kiss. He felt Harry's arms go around his neck before he put his own around the boy's back and deepened the kiss.

Harry found it almost impossible to focus on his classes and homework; his need to be with Severus was rather intense. He was fortunate that Angelina insisted on practices every night; it helped take the edge off his need since he would be good and tired by the end of practice. He didn't forget about improving his sense of smell. Since he was walking back and forth to practice with Ron, Harry started with him. He was able to pick up his scent and give it a name; Ron smelled like the handle of his Cleansweep Eleven, rather pleasant in his opinion.

Hermione's scent was a little harder to describe. He recognized it certainly, but couldn't quite identify it. He inhaled deeply in her presence during the week and by Friday night he compared it to new parchment and quills. He went to bed after doing his homework; the match with Hufflepuff was tomorrow and he wanted to be well-rested.

The morning of the match came with a couple of surprises, provided by Severus. He met him at the doors to the Great Hall as he prepared to head down to the pitch. Since they were alone, Severus smiled at him which made his heart beat faster. Then, Severus pulled back his cloak to reveal two things: A small Gryffindor pennant on a stick and a copy of _The Quibbler_ with his face on the cover!

"I expect you'll receive your own copy and reader mail very soon," he said.

"I guess Luna's father didn't get the article he had planned for the March issue," Harry remarked.

"Indeed. Good luck, Harry. I'm rooting for you."

Harry strolled outside, unaware that his eyes were bright from Severus' words. _He wished me luck and is rooting for me! Wow, I can't wait for tomorrow's lesson!_

The match was quick, but satisfying. Ron didn't save any goals, but the Chasers worked hard to put away enough goals so that when Harry caught the Snitch, they had won by ten points. Needless to say, there was a party in the Common Room, but the only one not joining in, was Ron. He wanted to resign, but Angelina refused. He heard her tell Ron that he's got it in him to be Keeper, but Ron just shook his head and went upstairs. Harry crept silently upstairs about five minutes later and peered into their dorm to see the curtains drawn around Ron's bed and a loud snoring that wasn't believable; Ron was clearly not asleep. Harry returned to the party.

"Have you been practicing?"

"Yes. I can recognize Ron and Hermione's scents as well as my teammates and my dorm mates."

"Excellent. I suggest trying to identify scents like potions, ingredients, and other objects. On another matter, you're still employing Occlumency, yes?"

"Of course. I understand that it's very important that he can't get inside my head."

Severus nodded before stepping up to Harry and running a hand down the silver-highlighted hair, then brushing the cheek and down to under the chin. Harry reached up to respond in the same way. Harry knew his time with Severus on Sundays would gradually lengthen and might get his friends' attention, but he didn't really care.

Harry arrived at the Great Hall Monday morning about a minute or two before the owl post arrived. He looked up at the owls, remembering that Severus said that mail could be heading his way soon. So, he wasn't surprised when an owl landed in front of him. He quickly took the letter and the owl left seconds before a mass of owls landed in front of him. He gathered up all the mail and soon the owls were gone and he looked at the pile he had put on the table, wondering which one to open first. Hermione answered that by thrusting a cylindrical package into his hand.

He opened it to find his copy of _The Quibbler_ slide into his lap. Ron, Hermione, and the twins joined Harry in opening the letters. Some thought he was lying while others were convinced by his words. Then, a soft girlish voice said, "What is going on here?" Harry glanced back to see Umbridge's toad-like face looking down at him.

"Why do you have all these letters, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry decided to be truthful because Umbridge would eventually find out. "I got these letters because of an interview of what happened to me last June."

"An interview?" Her voice went thin and high. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a reporter asked me questions and I answered them. Here." He tossed her the magazine and she caught it. She looked at it and her skin turned a patchy violet.

"When did you do this?" she asked in a thinner and higher voice.

"Last Hogsmeade weekend."

She stared at the magazine a moment longer before looking at Harry. "No more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter. Plus fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's worth of detentions starting tonight in my office at six." She then marched away, the magazine clutched to her chest.


	15. No Secrets From Friends

**Well, here's the final double update for this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it.**

Chapter Fifteen\- No Secrets From Friends

Harry shook his hand as he left Umbridge's office. He had no idea that Umbridge had students writing lines on parchment with a special sharp quill that etched the line in question into their skin. It was sick, particularly when he realized the red ink was actually blood. _I'm going to end up with a scar on my hand to go with the one on my forehead,_ he thought bitterly.

As he approached the staircase that would lead up to Gryffindor Tower, he heard his name being called. He turned to see Severus coming toward him. "Severus?"

"I heard Umbridge giving you detention for a week this morning so I thought I'd patrol the corridor this week."

"Severus, that woman is foul!" Harry complained as they went upstairs. "She won't let us use spells, she's trying to take over the school, and she's forcing students to cut their skin in her detentions!"

Severus looked at Harry, not sure he heard that right. "What?"

Harry held up his hand, the skin red and raw looking. "She's having me write lines on parchment with a special quill that cuts the words into my skin with every line. It heals each time, but I'm sure by the end of the week it'll scar."

"No, it won't." Severus took Harry's hand in his left and drew his wand. He ran the wand over the skin gently, murmuring a counter curse that sounded like singing. After a third pass, the stinging faded and the skin wasn't red anymore. "Come to me after each detention and I'll keep your skin scar-free. Just use your illusion magic so Umbridge will think the message is being etched on your hand."

Harry stared at his hand. "Thanks, Severus! I'll do that."

Severus smiled before releasing the hand and allowing Harry to continue heading back to the Common Room. He let the smile fade and a low growl came out. Umbridge was inflicting pain on students and especially on Harry! He was going to report this to Dumbledore! He turned and headed down the stairs to the floor where the headmaster's office was located.

Harry came to Severus after each detention and carefully cast the illusion so that it looked like it was leaving a mark. Severus said he told Dumbledore about Umbridge's type of punishment, but he was technically powerless to stop her. "By the way, Harry," he said on Friday night. "What line was she having you write?"

" _I must not tell lies_ ," he answered. "I think she was looking for a reason to put me in detention just to write that line."

"Possibly. Just don't give her a reason again. You did well to get this far without any detentions. Harry?" Severus saw that he didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were focused on a door in the back of his office where his bedroom was. "Harry?" he repeated.

Harry blinked and shook his head. "I'm sorry, what?"

Severus smiled. "I was saying you did well to get just one week of detentions. Now, was there a reason you were looking at my bedroom?"

Harry blushed. "I was thinking…it's Friday and I could do my homework tomorrow…" he trailed off, feeling like he hadn't expressed his intent well.

Severus smirked. He knew what Harry was getting at. He also knew that his bed had enough room for both of them. He took Harry's hand and guided him toward the bedroom. "I think we could do this at least for tonight." Soon the two of them were curled up together in bed and fast asleep.

Thus, one night turned into a weekly routine. Harry would appear at his office door or Severus would summon him, then they would retire to the bedroom for the night. They would go up to breakfast separately. They still had their Sunday meetings.

One Friday evening in April, Hermione and Ron were alone in the Common Room finishing their homework, or at least Ron was while Hermione played with Crookshanks. "Ron, have you noticed Harry acting differently lately?"

"In what way?"

"He leaves the Common Room on Friday nights and returns after breakfast on Saturday. This has been going on for about five weeks. Where is he going every week?"

Ron shrugged. "Snape? Maybe Harry's having a fox problem and is having Snape help him solve it."

"Oh, I bet he is," Hermione said in a tone that caught Ron's attention. He looked up at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I read all about magical foxes. There was a part that says that once a fox turns fifteen, they start showing an interest in finding a mate, preferably another fox. Well, Harry's fifteen and Snape is a fox, too."

"Oh, come on Hermione! Harry can't be interested in Snape! I mean, they hate each other! Or rather, they did. I'm sure Harry sees Snape as only a teacher."

"Well, let's ask him next time we see him."

Ron grunted before resuming his homework. Personally, he thought what Hermione was suggesting was insane. It couldn't be that Harry and Snape were mates. Yes, they were both foxes but just because what Hermione read was true, didn't mean Harry loved Snape. _There's no way and Harry will laugh before telling Hermione there's nothing going on between him and Snape._

Harry climbed through the portrait hole to the Common Room and thought about what to do until Ron and Hermione finished breakfast. _I could practice my sense of smell or mental exercises to strengthen my illusion magic. No, I'll practice Occlumency. It's very important that I keep it up._ He went up to his dorm to insure privacy, sat cross-legged on the bed, closed his eyes, and proceeded to make his mind empty and blank. He descended into a state of total bliss; it was wonderful to sit here and not think of anything. He stayed like that for about seven minutes until the sound of the dorm room door opening reached his ears. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ron standing there. "Hi, Ron."

"Hi. What were you doing?"

"Occlumency practice. I find it important to keep it up."

"Because of the prophecy, right? So You-Know-Who can't lure you to the Ministry?"

"Right. Of course since Dumbledore told me about it, I wouldn't be tempted to go find it even if he breaks into my mind. I also don't want Voldemort to find out that I'm a fox."

"Uh, Harry? Hermione wants to see you downstairs."

"Why?"

"She said it's important."

Harry mentally shrugged as he got up and followed Ron down to the Common Room. There were other Gryffindors in the room, but Harry and Ron found their friend in a secluded corner with a serious expression on her face. "So, Hermione," Harry said as he and Ron sat down in front of her so that their back were to the room. "What's up?"

"Well, Ron and I have noticed that for the last few weeks, you have left Gryffindor on Friday nights and return after breakfast on Saturday. I want to add that your Sunday lessons seem to be getting longer."

Harry looked at Ron who said with a shrug. "I told her that I thought you were having a fox problem and was having Snape help you solve it."

"Well, that is somewhat true," Harry said slowly.

"Ha! I told you, Hermione! I told you Harry and Snape weren't mates."

"Wait. What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Hermione that that since you're a fifteen-year-old fox that you'd be interested in finding a fox mate and that Snape is the only fox around."

"That's what I read and seeing as Harry will be sixteen in about three months, I thought his need to seek a mate would have or already has surfaced," said Hermione defensively.

 _Looks like it's time to tell them,_ Harry thought. "Hermione's right, Ron. Severus and I are mates. It's been that way just before the match against Slytherin."

"That long?" Ron asked.

"Well, both of us had a hint of interest since August. It was during an Occlumency lesson that the truth came out."

"So that's why he gave you that grooming kit!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, keep it down. The whole House, or for that matter the whole school, doesn't need to know about it. It should be just you two and Dumbledore."

His friends looked slightly uncomfortable and he suspected what it was. Smiling, he said, "I know it seems weird that Severus and I would end up together, considering the first four years."

"Yes. Plus it's hearing you call Snape by his first name," Hermione admitted.

"Harry, if the two of you have been in love for months, why have you been leaving just recently?" she continued.

Harry's cheeks burned, knowing he would have to give an odd answer. "Well, back on Valentine's Day, Severus and I had a date. We had a picnic in the countryside and then we played as foxes. It was in that form that we felt like being…intimate. Just gestures and a kiss! After that, I had days where I needed to be with Severus; it's a mate thing. Recently, we've been sleeping in his bed. Honest: Just sleeping."

"We get it, Harry. We're happy that you're happy. Do you think Snape knows that we know?"

"No, but he will. We don't have secrets from each other. I doubt he'll be mad; he knows we're real close friends."

"I was wondering when Miss Granger would figure it out," Severus said Sunday morning. "It took us sleeping together for her to start wondering." He stroked Harry's hair while Harry stroked his hair. Harry's scent filled his nose and his body tingled with pleasure. _I could never go back to how I was before August and definitely before February._

"Severus, what are you thinking?" Harry asked softly.

"I was thinking that I can never go back to the life I had before we became mates."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

Severus smiled before assuming his fox form. Harry followed suite and the two nuzzled one another for a few minutes before Harry felt himself being lifted into the air and floating toward Severus' bedroom. " _Severus, what-?_ "

" _Ever sleep in fox form, Harry? I have and it's quite pleasant and comfortable._ "

He gently put Harry on the bed before jumping up and gently pushing Harry onto his side. He laid behind his mate, laid a front leg over Harry's body, and put his head on one of Harry's shoulders. He gave a soft sigh of contentment. " _How about a small nap before you leave?_ "

" _Okay,_ " Harry yawned. He felt his eyes close and realized that sleeping in fox form was pleasant. The feel of Severus' leg and head on him was comfortable and just as he drifted off, his tail swished and draped itself over Severus' back paws.


	16. Exam Time

Chapter Sixteen\- Exam Time

"Severus," said McGonagall the next morning at breakfast. "The headmaster wishes to see you after breakfast."

"Indeed? May I ask why?"

"He would not say."

"Very well." McGonagall went to her seat and a brief worried looked flickered across his face. _What could Dumbledore want to see me for? Surely it's not my relationship with Harry._

Severus rode the staircase up to Dumbledore's office. He knocked and heard, "Enter." He opened it and closed it behind him. "You wished to see me?" he asked before his eyes flickered to one side to see Sirius standing beside the desk.

Before Dumbledore could speak, Sirius launched himself at Severus, seized his robes and brought his face to Severus', teeth bared. "I understand that Harry hasn't written or spoken to me for months because of you, _Snivellus!_ "

"I think you misunderstand, Black," Severus replied calmly as opposed to Sirius' ire.

"Sirius, kindly release Severus and let him explain," Dumbledore requested. Sirius glared at Severus once more before releasing his grip and stepping back.

Severus straightened his robes as he said, "Now, why do you think I would keep your godson from writing or speaking to you, considering our High Inquisitor searches the owls and patrols the fires?"

"She's reading the mail?" Sirius said, surprised.

"Every single one going in or out since just before Easter."

"So Harry couldn't write to me. But he could use the mirror I gave him for Christmas."

"Correct. I have nothing to do with your lack of post. As for this mirror, I imagine that your godson has had other things on his mind, for example, his O.W.L.s."

"But Dumbledore said that Harry was spending a lot of time with you."

"Ah, Sirius," Dumbledore spoke up. "It appears I chose my words poorly. No doubt because I wanted Severus to tell you himself."

"And that would be?" Sirius regarded Severus with folded arms.

Severus was silent, clearly trying to gather his thoughts. He wanted to put it delicately, yet wanted it understood how close he and Harry were. He didn't need Black going off on him. He knew Black was acting as a concerned godparent and looking out for Harry. _Oh, boy,_ he thought. _Harry's caught between two men who hate each other. But, maybe I can extend the hand of…well, not friendship but maybe civility?_

He looked at Black. "I first want to bury the past, for Harry's sake…Sirius." Severus held out his hand.

Sirius eyed it warily. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am willing to forgive you, James, and Remus for everything you put me through."

"Well…Severus. If you're willing to forgive then I suppose I can too." He took the offered hand and both men shook them.

"Now," Severus said as they released. "You know that I'm a fox like Harry, right?"

"Yes and why are you calling Harry by his first name?"

"I'm getting there. We discovered one another's interest in each other, I asked him to be my mate, and he happily accepted. That was several months ago."

"You're mates?"

"That's right. As a young fox, Harry's been feeling a need to spend time with me. I've indulged his need. However, with the O.W.L.s coming up, I will insist that he study hard and we stay apart while the exams are going on."

"We can't get together during the exams?" Harry asked, sounding crushed.

"We can still spend a little time on the weekend in between, but that's it. According to the schedule, you'll have the Potions exam on the Monday after. I heard from Professor McGonagall that you wish to be an Auror."

Harry nodded. "That's right."

"Study hard, Harry. I have rather high standards to get into my N.E.W.T. class."

"Yes, Severus. I'll study hard and make you proud."

"I'm already proud. You've learned a lot this year."

Harry and Severus interacted only on Sunday and for a limited time. Harry explained to Ron and Hermione that Severus wanted him to focus on his exams and so they limited their time together. The first day of the O.W.L.s arrived and the subject was Charms with the written one in the morning and the practical in the afternoon. The second day was Transfiguration, followed by Herbology on Wednesday and DADA on Thursday. Harry thought he did reasonably well on the first three and outstanding on the last one. Ron and Harry had a free day on Friday while Hermione had Ancient Runes. They decided to take the day off from studying and play Wizard Chess.

"So, when are you seeing Snape again?" Ron asked as he moved a bishop.

"Sunday morning, at least for a little bit," Harry answered, then moved his knight. "I plan to study Potions all weekend since McGonagall said I have to work hard to bring it and Transfiguration up so I can take the N.E.W.T. classes."

Harry stuck to the plan. He studied all day Saturday, but Sunday morning he was in Severus' office, happily reporting how he felt about the exams he already took and how he was prepping for Potions. Severus nodded and gave Harry a kiss, claiming it was for good luck.

Harry sat the written exam the next morning, feeling he did well. He felt the same with the practical exam; he might have even achieved a borderline "Outstanding!" He kept that to himself in case he misjudged it. He so hoped he would get into the Potions N.E.W.T. class and have more time with his mate.

The rest of the exams passed in a blur and Harry soon found himself in Severus' bed Thursday night. His back was up against Severus' chest and Severus' arms were wrapped around Harry's waist. He gave a murmur of contentment as Severus nuzzled the back of one of Harry's ears with his cheek. Harry's tail brushed against Severus' legs and he felt Severus' tail meet up with his. Both tails went limp as their owners fell asleep.

Harry awoke Friday morning to find himself alone and a scroll where Severus had slept that was addressed to him. He grabbed it and unrolled it: _Harry, The Dark Lord attempted and failed to obtain the prophecy last night, thanks to the Order. The record of the prophecy was smashed in the fight. The Dark Lord escaped, but at least six Death Eaters are in Azkaban. I am in Dumbledore's office with other Order members. Please wait in my room. I will bring breakfast and we'll talk. Love, Severus._

Harry fell back against the pillow. Voldemort risked entering the Ministry to steal the prophecy. He must have learned that only he and Harry could touch it; thanks to Occlumency, Voldemort couldn't tempt Harry or lure him to The Hall of Prophecy. The door opened and Severus came in, a breakfast tray in his hands. He placed it on a table by the fireplace and Harry got up and took a seat as did Severus. "You read my note, I see."

"Yeah. So, Voldemort escaped."

"He did. He was dueling Dumbledore in the Atrium, the lobby, when some of the Ministry appeared thanks to some Aurors in the Order. The Minister himself had even appeared. So, now the Wizarding World knows that you and Dumbledore were telling the truth.

"Dumbledore and I spoke about you after the others left and it was decided that you will live with me now. Dumbledore is writing to your relatives right now."

Harry dropped his toast in surprise. "I'm gonna live with you?" he asked, delight in his eyes.

"Of course. We're mates and I want to make sure you stay safe, especially now that the Dark Lord will start moving out into the open. We will soon be at war. Listen, Harry. Since the Dark Lord still believes I'm on his side, I must ask you to stay in your room if any Death Eaters come to visit."

Harry nodded. "I understand." He could hardly wait to tell Ron and Hermione about Voldemort and that he would be living with Severus. This was one summer he was actually looking forward to as it was going to be the best summer ever.

The End


End file.
